Tú eres solo para mí
by Shimizublack
Summary: Tsunayoshi Cavallone; es el hermano mayor de Dino. Luego de irse a estudiar a Europa regresa solamente a Japón a tomarse un descanso; Kyoya Hibari es el mejor amigo de Dino Cavallone y por ende el día que Tsuna regresa se conocen; pero… ¿Quién se ha imaginado a Tsunayoshi como un mujeriego y hombreriego que solo piensa en sexo? [2718/1827]
1. ¡¿El hermano de mi mejor amigo!

Tú eres solo para mí

Primer Arco.

Capitulo 1.

Disclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (_algunos_) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

Titulo: Tú eres solo para mí

Pareja Principal: 1827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi) or 2718 (Sawada Tsunayoshi/Hibari Kyoya) –_sin decidir todavía; pueden ser ambas_-

Parejas Secundarias: 8059 (Yamamoto Takeshi/Gokudera Hayato); RL (Reborn/Bovino Lambo); 10069 (Gesso Byakuran/Rokudou Mukuro); D00 (Cavallone Dino/Enma Kozato) –_me encanta esta pareja_-

Anuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

( **_. . ._** ) Aclaro algunas ideas.

-_me da la gana de intervenir_-

—**Pensamiento de los personajes**

—_Hablan por teléfono_.

—**_Italiano u otro idioma. _**

**_Recuerdos. _**

Ranting: M. (_es recomendable para mayores de 16, aunque sé que esto es solo para colocarlo, mi mente pervertida me dice que la mayoría que lo leerá son menores de 16 años_)

Género: Yaoi Hard. Aunque algunas escenas son Shonen Ai.

Summary: Tsunayoshi Cavallone; es el hermano mayor de Dino. Luego de irse a estudiar a Europa regresa solamente a Japón a tomarse un descanso; Kyoya Hibari es el mejor amigo de Dino Cavallone y por ende el día que Tsuna regresa se conocen; pero… ¿Quién se ha imaginado a Tsunayoshi como un mujeriego y hombreriego que solo piensa en sexo?

**.:::.**

**.::.**

**.:.**

"_¡¿El hermano de mi mejor amigo?!_"

**.:.**

**.::.**

**.:::.**

**Kyoya View.**

Mis ojos se sienten pesado; pero solo es la molestia del sol que está cruzando por la ventana; siento un peso extra y trato de aclarar un poco mi mente, al estar completamente despierto siento que alguien salta animadamente en mi cama, dentro de mi habitación a decir verdad algo que me fastidia de sobre manera, mis manos se mueven inconscientemente debajo de mi almohada, todavía no abro mis ojos pero siento como mi ceño esta fruncido; después de todo aquellos saltos en la cama y voz chillona llamándome me fastidia desde lo más profundo.

— ¡Kyo-chan! ¡Kyo-chan! ¡Vamos arriba! ¡Arriba! —seguía escuchando esa fastidiosa melodía.

—Yuu… tienes tres segundos para que te levantes de la cama… maldito herbívoro desubicado.

—¡Oh! ¡Kyo-chan está enojado! —hizo ende de seguir saltando, salto hacia atrás cuando mi mano se movió rápido y la tonfa paso por la parte de adelante de su nariz, sus piernas se enredaron con la sabana y el cuerpo de mi hermano cayó en el suelo, una fugaz idea cruzo por mi mente y lance mi tonfa directo a su cabeza para golpearlo, pero falle; lo esquivo estando ahí tirado —. ¡Bu! Siempre es lo mismo —se quejo el fastidioso de mi hermano.

Mi nombre, si es Kyoya Hibari, no Kyo-chan… ni ningún otro estúpido apodo que ese sujeto me ponga, ¿Quién es él? Bueno es mi hermano mayor Yuu Hibari; a pesar de que ya va a la universidad se comporta como un mocoso de 14 años de edad; vivo con mi Familia en Namimori, un pueblo de Japón, queda a dos horas de Tokyo y a decir verdad es bastante cómodo. Estudio en la preparatoria de Namimori, todos la conocemos como Namichuu; tengo 16 años, pronto cumpliré los 17 y de alguna u otra manera me gusta el ambiente de esta pequeña ciudad es bastante agradable.

Conozco a algunas personas; y de alguna manera soy famoso en mi escuela, pero ahí un pequeño problema y es mi círculo de amigos; estoy rodeado de puros idiotas. Aunque mi padre siempre dice "_Nuestra familia esta maldecida, todos los Hibari pasados han tenido a un idiota amigo_" y es completamente cierto, mi idiota amigo es el hijo del presidente de Namimori, y de alguna u otra manera es dueño de las grandes empresas Cavallone, Dino Cavallone. ¿Se preguntaran porque alguien como él estudia en mi escuela? Bueno sencillo, no le gustan las escuela privadas porque dice que los alumnos son superficiales; a decir verdad yo pienso que es porque ninguna escuela privada lo quiere aceptar es un idiota de nacimiento. Si como se imaginan mi escuela no es ni rica pero tampoco es pobre simplemente es del gobierno; publica.

Me levanto de la cama y fulmino con la mirada a mi hermano que se levanta tranquilamente del suelo y sacude su ropa; después de todo quiero entrar rápido a la universidad. Veo como desaparece rápidamente de la habitación al momento que mi cuerpo se giro como si estuviera poseído; sabía lo que iba a pasar después, pero todo se fue cuando mire la hora.

— ¡Yuu maldito son las 8:20 am! ¡Voy a llegar tardísimo! —grite, se escucho en toda la casa; no es que fuera tan grande pero tampoco era pequeña era cómoda y tranquila; me gustaba mi casa después de todo mi padre la compro con los ahorros que tenia del apartamento donde vivíamos antes, que eso si era pequeño.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Me olvide por completo de ti! —grito mi hermano desde la parte de abajo se escuchaba el televisor encendido y olía a comida; una deliciosa y apetitosa comida que me abrió el apetito, ¡pero no tenía tiempo para eso! ¡La primera hora era con esa mujer fastidiosa! Si no llegaba a tiempo ¡Iba a tener problemas con Lal Mirch! ¡Y esa mujer aterra!

— ¡Voy tarde!

Recordé que la noche anterior había tomado un baño, saque rápidamente el uniforme, me coloque rápidamente la camisa dejando algunos botones en la parte de arriba suelto, el pantalón fue el más fácil de colocarse al igual que las medias y sujete los zapatos con las manos, tome mi bolso y baje rápidamente las escaleras mis piernas a decir verdad no se tropezaron ni una sola vez, coloque los zapatos en la entrada y corrí hasta donde estaba el patio después de todo no veía mi chaqueta.

— ¡**_Okasan_**! ¡¿Dónde está mi chaqueta?!

—Está en la puerta de la izquierda Kyo —escuche la melodiosa y dulce voz de mi madre.

Al entrar a la puerta sujete la chaqueta de mangas largas y la coloque sobre mis hombros, después de todo no me la colocaba completamente. Al salir de donde estaba mire sobre mi hombro a mi padre que se encontraba sentado viendo televisión y a mi hermano que estaba en la mesa hablando tranquilamente con mi madre, entre a la cocina y le di un beso en la frente a mi madre y luego tome un pedazo de pan con mi boca y sonreí.

— ¡**_Itte kimasu_**!

— ¡¿Ya corazón?! No vas a comer más nada…

—El jugo por favor, alguien desconecto mi alarma —dijo mandándole una mirada de asesinato a su hermano que se hizo el inocente y siguió comiendo tranquilamente.

— ¡Yuu-chan! —regaño mi madre, pero a decir verdad se notaba divertida.

Mi madre era hermosa, bastante maravillosa y servicial, ¿no entiendo cómo se caso con mi padre? Pero bueno sin esos dos mi hermano no hubiera nacido ni yo tampoco, aunque pensándolo mejor era mejor para el mundo que él no hubiera nacido, esta demente. Mi madre tenía un largo cabello negro ondulado en las puntas amarrándolo siempre en una alta coleta con una cinta de color morado, sus ojos eran grandes de un hermoso color metalizado violeta y su sonrisa era la más hermosa; a pesar de ya ser mayor seguía teniendo esa resplandeciente belleza.

Mi padre era más parecido a nuestro abuelo, su cabello era de un color negro pero era casi azulado, tenia algunos flecos de ese color y lo peinaba hacia abajo; sus ojos eran de un color azul oscuro de hecho era casi metalizados como los míos, a diferencia de los dos tenía una barba en su rostro que lo hacía ver mayor, su ceño siempre fruncido leyendo el periódico pero a decir verdad estaba igual o peor que mi hermano.

¿Cómo era mi hermano? Bueno… era mi viva imagen con la diferencia de la forma del rostro y que era mucho más alto que yo, bueno solo unos centímetros. Su cabello era negro, completamente desordenado y alborotado. No le importaba peinarse pero tenía una pequeña coleta que la amarraba con un lazo; sus ojos eran rasgados, gatunos como los de un animal de color morado metalizado y su sonrisa era burlona y algo cínica.

¿Y yo? Bueno no me había descrito antes; mi cabello era completamente negro y a diferencia de mi hermano lo tenía peinado como una choza, con algunos flequillos en el rostro. Mis ojos eran metalizados de color azul y un poco rasgado pero no al grado de exagerar como los de mi hermano eran más bien rasgados pero grandes.

— ¿Kyo? No olvidas algo… —pregunto mi madre observándome de arriba hacia abajo, hice lo mismo y luego varios signos de interrogación se colocaron sobre mi cabeza.

—Tu corbata —la voz de mi padre resonó en mi cabeza, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y golpee mentalmente a mi cabeza por olvidarme de aquello.

—Estaba junto a tu chaqueta —dijo divertida mi madre, mis piernas corrieron hacia donde estaba aquello mientras trataba de colocarla, mis piernas se dirigieron hacia la puerta y coloque rápidamente mis zapatos —. Ten —dijo entregándome el vaso de jugo, lo tome rápidamente y me dispuse a salir —. **_Itte rasshai_**.

—Hn —"conteste" después de todo ya me había despedido antes.

**.::.**

Para muchos la escuela era como el lugar para divertirse, para otros para estudiar pero para las personas que eran como yo era una salida de la rutina diaria de la vida dentro de la casa; al entrar agitado al salón de clases pase mi mirada por todos los alumnos estaban ya la mayoría dentro del salón, mire la hora y solté un suspiro la entrada eran a las 8:40 así que era tiempo de que llegara, me dirigí caminando hacia mi asiento y mi cuerpo callo completamente despavorido en este, estaba tan cansado… que mañana tan estresada, solo escuchaba a lo lejos las voces de los demás estudiantes, era divertido ver a algunos seguir llegando y mas al ver ese brillo del cual todos sabían de quien se trataba… si… Dino.

— ¡Kyoya! —me saludo pero a decir verdad ni le preste atención; me bastaba con saber que Lal Mirch tocaba a la primera hora.

Y bueno había comenzado a hablar de yo no sé qué cosa, y como no se qué cosa en fin; Dino era de los típicos chicos que hablaban hasta por los codos y a decir verdad no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba hablando, estaba más pendiente a terminar la tarea de Lal Mirch que no había finalizado y esa mujer estaba demente.

— ¡Correctivo! —escuche decir a mi amigo, pero más me dolió al sentir que me había golpeado.

— ¡Porque me pegas **_konoyaro_**! —grite al sentir el dolor en mi nuca.

— ¡Porque no me estas escuchando! ¡Te estoy contando algo de vital importancia y sigues pegado en esa estúpida tarea!

—Que se que no has hecho —el rubio no dijo nada y rodé los ojos fastidiado —, ¿Qué es lo que me quieres contar, Dino?

—Mi hermano va a venir —dijo ilusionado el hombre, lo mire con una gota de sudor y no evite imaginarme a alguien más grande que Dino con el mismo retraso mental y solté una carcajada.

—No me interesa —conteste cortante regresando mi vista hacia mi trabajo.

— ¡Que malo eres Kyoya! —contesto este mas no dijo nada; ya que había llegado Belphegor y este se había puesto a hablar con el de yo no sé qué cosa, quien entiende a los rubios.

El día había pasado rápido, Dino de alguna manera se pego para ir a mi casa; bueno era mejor así después de todo podíamos adelantar el proyecto y jugar un rato; al llegar no había nadie mi madre se había ido de comprar, mi padre estaba en el trabajo y de alguna extraña manera no estaba Yuu, cosa que agradecía aunque no demasiado Yuu y Dino parecen uña y mugre cuando estaba cerca, calentamos algo para almorzar y al subir a mi habitación con la comida nos pusimos a jugar con mi consola, después de todo a mi padre le gustaba comprarme juegos de video entre otras cosas; eran alrededor de las 4 de la tarde cuando comenzamos a hacer la tarea, pero media hora después nos aburrimos y seguimos jugando; bueno si hubiéramos estado en la casa de Dino no hubieran pasado ni cinco minutos cuando dejaríamos todo tirado y seguir con los juegos.

El timbre de la casa sonó, una… luego sonó dos y tres veces; los dos nos miramos entre si y nos levantamos de hombros; volvió a sonar pero luego se quedo completamente en silencio, ninguno de los dos iba a contestar, el teléfono de Dino comenzó a sonar, y al mirar los dos el juego teníamos en la pantalla a la cara de la niña del exorcista cosa que pegamos un grito por el susto.

—Es… es mi celular —dijo Dino temblando del miedo yo asentí lentamente estando de acuerdo luego de apagar el televisor y la consola, trataba de regular la respiración después de todo esa mocosa nos había asustado.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡En serio! —escuche el grito de emoción del rubio —. ¡¿Por qué no me llamaste antes?! —volvió a gritar —. ¡Enseguida bajo! —al momento de levantarse salió corriendo de la habitación, mire con una gota de sudor a mi mejor amigo y luego observe la pantalla del televisor, trague seco y lo comencé a seguir era quedarme ahí solo o buscar al idiota; definitivamente prefería mil veces la segunda opción luego de ese susto.

Al bajar las escaleras pase por el pequeño vestíbulo y salí de la casa al notar el pequeño alboroto fuera de esta.

—Dino, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? —pregunte, pero me quede helado al ver a la persona que estaba delante de la puerta, cerca del jardín de mi madre donde estaba mi rubio amigo abrazando, y a quien estaba abrazando… me quede helado, no había visto a esa persona nunca pero era una total belleza… completamente.

¿Quién en este mundo podría tener belleza, sensualidad y sobre todo… dulzura? Solo esa persona… aquella que estaba delante de mis ojos. Tenía una altura razonable se notaba que era más alto que yo e inclusive más alto que Dino; su cuerpo era bastante formado y de hecho parecía que hiciera ejercicio todos los días, pero lo que más impresionaba eran sus pectorales marcados, su rostro era como el de un ángel, su rostro se notaba completamente tranquilo y apacible, su rostro estaba hacia un lado mostrando uno de sus ojos entrecerrados con el ceño fruncido y un color avellana, casi chocolate se asomaba por estos; eran hermosos y brillaban notablemente con la luz del sol, debajo de estos sus pómulos se notaban puros y blancos, tenían una esencia rosa casi como un sonrojo que lo hacía ver completamente sensual y su cabello, ese castaño cabello que desafiaba completamente la gravedad, peinado alborotadamente por todas partes, con flecos largos en su frente que uno de ellos cubría la parte del frente bajando por su nariz y la parte de a los lados de sus ojos, solo dejaban verlo nacimiento de sus cejas y sus ojos, ya que el resto su cabello sedoso y limpio lo cubría.

Me sonroje, si ¡yo me sonroje! Al notar que miraba hacia mi dirección y ampliaba una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, fue tanto lo que sentí que mi cuerpo simplemente se paralizo, trague un poco y algo comenzó a entrarse por dentro, Dino lo estaba abrazando y el castaño le dedico una dulce sonrisa correspondiendo de la misma forma el abrazo, ¿eran celos? No porque estuviera abrazando a Dino, si no porque él; Dino lo estaba abrazando a él.

— ¿Cuándo llegaste? —pregunto animado mi rubio amigo.

—Hace algunas horas, llegue pero Sebastián me dijo que no estabas, que te encontrabas en la casa de un amigo. Así que le dije que me diera la dirección y te pasaba a recoger para cenar —mis dientes sonaron lentamente, solo yo los pude escuchar.

— ¡Genial! ¡Ven te quiero presentar a alguien! —Dino tomo la mano de ese chico y camino con él hasta donde yo me encontraba, simplemente al verlo de cerca mi corazón dio un brinco completamente diferente al usual, mis ojos estaban dilatados por el sol pero no importaba, tenía que tener detalle de cada cosa que venía por su parte —. Kyoya, el es mi hermano mayor, Tsunayoshi Cavallone. **_Niisan_**, el es mi mejor amigo Kyoya Hibari — ¿su hermano mayor?... el… ¿el es el hermano que tanto he escuchado hablar?

— ¿Eh? el mejor amigo de mi pequeño hermanito, un gusto conocerte Kyoya —estiro su mano, automáticamente hice lo mismo pero lo inesperado fue que atrajo mi cuerpo contra el suyo, dos besos en mis mejillas cerca de mis labios fue lo que sentí en esos momentos; me sonroje a más no poder al sentir que había regresado a su postura anterior y me miro con las cejas en alto por fingida sorpresa y sin duda pude divisar su sonrisa divertida en sus labios —. Lo lamento, olvide que estaba en Japón, en Europa suelen saludarse de ese modo —la voz que salió de sus labios fue simplemente con un toque de diversión.

—N…no importa… —tartamudee, ¿Cuándo había tartamudeado en mi vida?

—Bueno, que les parece si vamos a comer un poco —menciono juntando sus manos en un aplauso.

— ¡Claro que sí! —dijo Dino levantando las manos en son de victoria —. ¿Vienes Kyoya? Después de toda tu familia no está.

—Claro… dejare una nota que salí a comer contigo —dije entrando a la casa, gire mi rostro lentamente viendo a Tsunayoshi que dio vuelta caminando hasta su carro y Dino entro a la casa a buscar su bolso del colegio.

Sin duda ese carro era completamente un espectáculo a la vista, dio la vuelta hacia el puesto de piloto; ese hombre se movía con elegancia pasando sus finas manos por todo el carro, y levanto la puerta; me asombre no veía carros con puertas elevadizas todo el tiempo; pero estaba seguro de que ese convertible era un Mercedes Benz; era de color negro con anaranjado, si algunas franjas anaranjadas en la parte de adelante; pero también tenía algunas cosas negras, sus focos laterales eran largos y finos y sus llantas sin duda estaban bañadas en oro blanco, se noto un poco su interior que era un tapizado de color avellana con el símbolo de la marca del carro en la parte de los asientos, pero sobre todo era que un ambiente se notaba, se veía las sillas de adelante y sin duda las de atrás; aunque era un pequeño convertible, no más de cuatro personas cabían dentro.

—Deja de jugar Kyoya, vamos —me hablo Dino desde la puerta, deje el lapicero encima de la nota y tome mis zapatos para salir; todavía estábamos en uniforme después de todo nos dio pereza cambiarnos.

Al subir al auto, Dino se subió en la parte de adelante y yo me fui para la parte de atrás, me senté en el medio donde podía ver perfectamente y sin duda el aire acondicionado del auto golpeaba mi rostro, sentí una penetrante mirada y levante mi rostro notando como la sonrisa de arrogancia y esa mirada del chico se dirigía hacia mí.

— **¿Me está viendo?... ¿a mí?...** —de nuevo sentí esa presión y dolor de estomago; gire lentamente mi rostro hacia afuera, y lo escuche reír por lo bajo.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir Dino?, te consentiré solo por hoy.

— ¡Vamos a comer comida chatarra!

—Según tengo entendido no puedes comer eso los días de clases —menciono tranquilo mirando hacia adelante, pero no pudo evitar mirar hacia el espejo ampliando una sonrisa que me hizo sonrojar —. ¿Tú qué dices Kyoya?, ¿quieres algo especial para comer?

—Nada especial… —mencione girando el rostro.

—No es justo Niisan; dijiste que me ibas a consentir hoy.

— ¿En serio? Entonces vamos al restaurante Giglio Nero; comeremos algo ahí—comento tranquilo doblando una esquina, me quede helado en el asiento según tenía entendido ese restaurante era bastante caro, y la entrada era exclusiva —. Llamare a Yuni para que me reserve tres asientos, después de todo me debe un favor —dijo con burla Tsunayoshi, ¿esa persona cuanto poder tenia?

— ¡Oh genial! De pronto nos encontremos a Gamma —un escalofrió cruzo por el cuerpo de Tsunayoshi o eso fue lo que mis ojos vieron, el hombre fingió una sonrisa deteniéndose delante del restaurante, al momento de bajar varias personas nos giraron a ver, a decir verdad estábamos en uniforme y el único presentable era Tsunayoshi.

— ¡Yuni! ¡¿Cómo estas hermosa?! —saludo Tsunayoshi besando ambas mejillas de una hermosa mujer. Era hermosa, sin duda toda una belleza sus ojos eran grandes de color azul y su cabello era negro, de hecho caía amarrado en una coleta mientras que la parte de adelante pareciese como si lo tuviera corto; la mujer sostenía un hermoso medallón en su cuello y vestía un largo vestido de color blanco, se veía realmente emocionada.

— ¡Tsunayoshi-kun!, que bueno tenerte de regreso —la voz era melodiosa y dulce; pero simplemente no podía apartar la mirada de las manos de ambos.

—Que bueno tenerte aquí, Tsuna-kun, Dino-kun —otra voz femenina se escucho; gire sobre mis talones y vi a una hermosa mujer alta de cabello negro cortado hasta sus hombros con una hermosa sonrisa resplandeciente en su rostro, tenía un peinado extraño que partía desde los flecos de su frente hasta la parte de atrás, vestía una camisa manga larga de color rojo, con una falda negra y tacones, su corbata era negra y sus grandes ojos eran azules.

—El placer es nuestro, Aria-san —la voz de Dino me sorprendió de sobremanera, beso el dorso de la mano de la mujer y luego la mejilla de la chica llamada Yuni, por su parte Tsunayoshi simplemente amplio una sonrisa arrogante haciendo sonrojar a la mujer mayor.

—Adelante chicos, están en su casa. Su mesa ha sido apartada.

Entramos, quien iba a pensar que Dino conocía a esas mujeres que al parecer eran las dueñas del restaurante, al sentarnos en la mesa comenzaron una charla los dos hermanos Cavallone; en realidad estaba impresionado lo que hablaba Dino, quien sabe que cosas estaba contando que no podía apartar la mirada de aquel castaño que se encontraba con una sonrisa de lado escuchando a el castaño, por otra parte simplemente tenia ojos para el castaño; pedí lo mismo que Dino que al decir verdad no entendía ni J lo que decía aquellas letras del menú, que para no quedar como idiota era mejor comer lo que mi mejor amigo comería, de alguna manera teníamos los mismos gustos.

Me sobresalte, al sentir una mano en mi pierna, gire mi rostro lentamente y note que Tsunayoshi tenía una sonrisa de lado en su rostro y sin duda me guiño un ojo, estaba temblando en esos momentos y mordí lentamente mi labio; aquellas emociones comenzaron a despertar algo en mi, sin duda no sabía que era pero era una extraña sensación: **_éxtasis_**.

—L…lo siento; tengo que ir al baño —me disculpe levantándome rápidamente de aquel lugar; después de todo necesitaba salir corriendo aquel bulto entre mis piernas me estaba molestando.

— ¿Eh? ¡Kyoya! —la voz de Dino me llamo, pero no lo escuche mas, simplemente me perdí en el baño.

**Tsunayoshi View.**

No había llegado si no hace algunas horas; estaba realmente fastidiado, bueno después de escaparme de las garras de mi editor había sido divertido aquella travesía regresando a mi país natal, pero sobre todo a mi pueblo natal, ¿Cuál era su nombre? Oh si, Namimori. Un suspiro salió de mis labios mientras mis manos manejaban tranquilamente mi auto; hace algunos momentos había salido de la mansión principal en busca de mi hermano, luego de escuchar que estaba en la casa de un amigo iba a ser divertido fastidiarlo después de todo Dino seguía siendo un niño. Rezaba porque mi padre no se enterara rápido que estaba dentro de Namimori porque sería mi final, después de todo ese hombre le faltaba uno, no uno todos los tornillos del universo. Gire lentamente mi rostro hacia adelante y me quede observando la nada, ¿Cuál de todas estas casas eran? Sonreí con burla, quien iba a pensar que mi hermanito del alma iba a tener un amigo plebeyo.

¿Quién soy yo? Buena pregunta; mi nombre es Tsunayoshi Cavallone; tengo 19 años, pronto cumpliré 20 y de alguna manera soy el consentido de la casa; a diferencia de mi hermano soy un genio bueno o eso suelen decir. Me fui a los 15 años a estudiar a Europa y estuve recorriendo el mundo; a los 16 años entre a la universidad y luego me gradué en literatura es decir que soy escritor; si y uno muy famoso. Soy conocido como Tsunayoshi Sawada; escritor de novelas de ficción y novelas rosas. Pero también tengo un pseudo-nombre muchos me conocen como "_Vongola Primo_" un escritor de novelas eróticas; pero la diferencia es que todas mis novelas eróticas son Yaoi. Lo que aplaca mis gustos por los hombres.

**Seguramente es esta casa**; fue lo que pasó por mi mente, me baje del auto y camine hasta aquel lugar toque el timbre una vez y nadie contesto; dos y tres veces sonó el timbre cosa que me desespero completamente. ¿Quiénes se creían esos mocosos? Tome mi teléfono y marque el número de mi hermano del cual Sebastián me había dado, ¿Quién es Sebastián? El jefe de mayordomos de la casa principal. Contesto mi hermano, que fastidio me hubiera ahorrado esto pero ciertamente estaba aburrido en la mansión como para esperar que apareciera, le hable lo más suave posible para no gritarle porque no abría la puta puerta; y sin necesidad de tener el celular escuche su grito en toda la casa; después de todo es difícil que yo me equivoque.

Mi hermano salió de la casa y lo salude, escuchaba a la lejanía que me hablaba de algunas cosas que de alguna manera no le prestaba atención; ya que todo mi intelecto se fue directamente al hombre que salió después de mi hermano; era más pequeño que yo pero se notaba realmente fuerte, su cabello negro regado por su rostro e inclusive ordenado, su cuerpo era más pequeño que el mío pero se notaba lo bien ejercitado que estaba; sus ojos, fueron lo que me encantaron; negros… como las tinieblas en las cuales estaba completamente envuelto, eso fue lo que más me llamo la atención plante una sonrisa de arrogancia a mi rostro y no pude evitar comérmelo con la mirada.

"**_Mejor amigo_**" resonó en mi cabeza, así que no era alguien importante de ese estilo de mi hermano, bueno después de todo si hubiera sido su novio seria un desperdicio total, use todo mi autocontrol para no salir a flote junto a mi hermano pero me divertía de sobremanera al notar el nerviosismo en aquel chico; me agache lentamente para plantar dos besos en las mejillas del chico, note sus labios entreabiertos y sus palabras tartamudeadas que no pude evitar reír divertido entre dientes. Los invite a comer; después de todo estaba interesado en ese chico llamado Kyoya Hibari.

Los dos entraron a hacer no se qué cosa en la casa y yo me dirigí hacia el carro después de todo ya lo demás no me interesaba; mis piernas flaquearon en el carro y eche mi cabeza para atrás permitiendo que el aire entrara hacia mi cuerpo, desordene un poco mi corbata y permití que el aire entrara, después de todo los trajes no eran lo mío; me fastidiaban.

Los dos mocosos se subieron al auto y arranque; mi hermano comenzó a hablar, odiaba cuando Dino no se callaba ni un solo momento pero que se podía hacer; aunque me podría entretener con el espejo retrovisor mandándole miradas de seducción y sonrisas arrogantes al chico que estaba en la parte de atrás, me agradaba que mi hermano fuera tan despistado o si no tendríamos serios problemas en esos momentos.

De todos los restaurantes, ¿Por qué se me vino a la cabeza el de Luce? Bueno después de todo es el único con que me saldría barato al llevar a estos dos, una sonrisa ladina se cruzo por mi rostro pero luego desapareció al escuchar el nombre de Gamma, ese sujeto… bueno era bueno en la cama y lo sabía perfectamente pero su comportamiento me aterraba. Suspire, y rece porque no estuviera en ese lugar.

Al llegar se encontraba Yuni en la entrada, ella era completamente hermosa y sin duda era una belleza en pasta pero para una persona como yo, era simplemente una mujer más; cerré los ojos dejando que mi mente volara alto y la salude con la gracia más grande de todo el mundo, habíamos sido amigos de escuela y nuestras familias eran amigas desde hace tiempo; luego de aquel saludo llego Aria y hice lo mismo que con Yuni, conversamos unos momentos y entramos al restaurante después de todo era completamente aburrido charlar afuera.

Al sentarnos en la mesa comenzaron una conversación mi alma exterior con mi hermano; después de todo no le estaba prestando nada de atención, ni si quiera sabía exactamente qué era lo que estaba hablando, solo le contestaba como mi mente pensara que era adecuado la respuesta, exacto con "Hn" y "No" después de todo no tenía la más remota idea de lo que estaba preguntando.

Mi paciencia había llegado a un límite y gire mi rostro hacia abajo notando que iba a ser mi próxima diversión, lentamente coloque mi mano en la pierna del pelinegro del cual por ende sentí su tensión; amplié una sonrisa divertida en mis labios de paso dirigí una de mis manos a mi cabello para despeinarlo un poco y comenzar a jugar con la pierna del pelinegro, mis manos delineaban completamente esta extensión hasta rozar sus yemas su entrepierna, sentía que su límite estaba cerca, lo que me provoco reír entre dientes cuando dijo que iba para el baño, lo vi alejarse y sonreí.

—Oh lo olvide, le traje un obsequio a Aria, Yuni y Luce —comente levantándome —. Espérame aquí, Dino.

**Kyoya View.**

**¡¿Qué le pasaba a esa persona?!** Pregunte mentalmente mirándome al espejo, mis mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas, estaban ardiendo y no sabía exactamente porque era aquella reacción; aparte **¿Qué se creía él para hacer todas esas cosas?** De nuevo sentí la presión en mis partes bajas y sujete fuertemente esta mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda Kyoya? —la pregunta me tomo por sorpresa y por inercia salte hacia atrás mirando en la puerta a Tsunayoshi, cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa arrogante de lado, trague seco girando mi rostro —, tu parte baja no dice lo mismo; no seas tan amargado deja que te de una mano.

— ¿Qué… que quieres decir? —pregunte, inconscientemente, seguramente me arrepentiría de preguntar más adelante.

—Bueno, no viene nadie —dijo tranquilo colocándole el seguro al baño, levante una ceja y me corrí un poco para atrás, pero su mano me atrapo metiéndome en un cubículo del baño, quede sentado en la taza y hice una mala cara después de todo no estaba acostumbrado a estos cubículos, un extraño sonido salió de mi boca, cuando sentí que mi corredera había sido bajada y mi bóxer era echado hacia debajo de la misma forma dejando salir mi miembro, mordí mi labio para no hacerlo de nuevo, las manos de ese sujeto estaban jugando con mis partes.

—Es…espera… —mencione lentamente.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto Tsunayoshi, no respondí absolutamente nada, solo sentía como su mano subía y bajaba —, Ne Kyoya… ¿eres virgen? —me tense por aquella pregunta, mas sin embargo no me atreví a mirarlo —. Tu silencio me lo confirma; **_Omoshiroi_**.

— ¿Por qué… quieres saber…? —pregunto, mordí mi labio pero escapo de nuevo aquel sonido de mis labios al notar que había metido mi miembro en su boca y comenzaba a moverla de arriba hacia abajo, mis manos se dirigieron a su cabeza y trataba de que la metiera completamente en su boca, sentía como su lengua jugaba con este y mis labios eran cada vez mas apretados; mis caderas comenzaron a moverse inconscientemente dentro de la boca del castaño; gemí, era más fuerte que la primera vez al sentir que había llegado al clímax, una cosa era masturbarse pero otra es que alguien más lo hiciera por ti, mis ojos entrecerrados se abrieron lentamente para notar al castaño con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba la boca con sus dedos.

—Es mejor que te apures, o mi hermanito sospechara —comento aquel castaño saliendo del cubículo del baño y lavándose las manos mientras masticaba tranquilamente un chicle y luego lo botaba a la basura saliendo del baño.

¡¿**Qué acabo de hacer**?! Fue mi rápido pensamiento, quede sentado en el cubículo durante unos minutos y luego me arregle rápidamente para salir corriendo de este y llegar a la mesa; ahí estaba el feliz de la vida devorando la comida que había pedido y hablando libremente con su hermano; fruncí el ceño y me senté de nuevo cruzando mis piernas alejándome un poco del castaño; no iba a ser su juguete sexual, no señor.

—Te demoraste Kyoya, ¿hubo un problema en los baños? —me pregunto aquel sujeto, Dino se giro a verme y al darse cuenta se hecho a reír.

— ¿Qué pasa? Porque la cara de pocos amigos Kyoya —se burlaba Dino.

—Hn —"conteste" a la pregunta de ambos comenzando a comer, sin duda era una buena comida, fue buena idea pedir lo mismo que mi rubio amigo; después de todo había pasado la tarde y la noche rápido; me llevaron a mi casa y luego ellos se fueron, cuando entre me dirigí directamente a mi habitación tirándome en la cama; todo esto estaba fuera de control.

**.::.**

La mañana siguiente me levante antes de que mi hermano lo hiciera, y fue mi turno para hacerle una broma; la típica broma que me gustaba hacerle, el despertar con la _marcha fúnebre_; lo coloque a todo volumen con los parlantes alrededor de su cama, cuando hundí el botón de encendido sonó completamente fuerte que si no fuera porque la mayoría se levantaba a esa hora todo el vecindario estuviera despierto, lo más gracioso no fue eso si no fue ver a Yuu tirado en el suelo tapándose completamente sus partes –_si duerme desnudo el condenado_- si no escucharlo gritar **"¡Nos atacan! ¡Nos atacan los casados!"** no sé que tienen que ver los matrimonios con eso pero bueno; fastidiarlo fue emocionante.

El día en la escuela fue completamente igual, Dino fue castigado junto a Bel por fastidiar a el novio de Lal Mirch, Colonello que da la casualidad que es nuestro maestro de educación física, lo que conlleva a que estén castigados después de la escuela; aproveche la ocasión para escaparme de esos dos sin me castigaran a mí de la misma forma; pero al salir algo me sorprendió, ver el carro de aquella persona delante de la escuela, mordí lentamente mi labio y me cruce de brazos.

—Dino está castigado; no sale si no hasta las 5 —le hable al llegar hasta el auto, después de todo era el hermano de mi mejor amigo.

—No vine a buscar a Dino, te vine a buscar a ti Kyoya.

— ¿Qué? —pregunte, y parpadee un par de veces con lo que había dicho, no entendía claramente lo que estaba pasando pero si ciertamente tenía algo en mente, esa persona, ese hombre estaba recogiéndome después de clases.

—Sube, si es que quieres.

— ¿Solo quieres terminar lo de ayer? —pregunte tragando seco, me había gustado el hermano de mi mejor amigo, pero esa persona solo me quería para sexo.

— ¿Vas a ir o no?, no tengo tiempo —pregunto… en estos momentos, ¿**Qué debería hacer**?

* * *

Bueno, he subido de nuevo el fic porque hubo unos problemas con él otro; no sé qué fue lo que paso que algunos fic se borraron y este fue uno de ellos, así que cambiándole el nombre le he subido de nuevo para que todos lo disfruten. Ya que decidí subirlo de nuevo, me estoy comprometiendo a seguirlo al igual que los demás. El fic es para tal vez mayores de edad, se que no me leen solamente mayores de edad y estoy corrompiéndolas pero bueno, para que disfruten.


	2. ¿Y? ¡Acepte!

Primer Arco.

Capitulo 2.

Disclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (_algunos_) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

Titulo: Tú eres solo para mí

Pareja Principal: 1827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi) or 2718 (Sawada Tsunayoshi/Hibari Kyoya) –_sin decidir todavía; pueden ser ambas_-

Parejas Secundarias: 8059 (Yamamoto Takeshi/Gokudera Hayato); RL (Reborn/Bovino Lambo); 10069 (Gesso Byakuran/Rokudou Mukuro); D00 (Cavallone Dino/Enma Kozato) –_me encanta esta pareja_-

Anuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

( **_. . ._** ) Aclaro algunas ideas.

-_me da la gana de intervenir_-

—**Pensamiento de los personajes**

—_Hablan por teléfono_.

—**_Italiano u otro idioma. _**

**_Recuerdos. _**

Ranting: M. (_es recomendable para mayores de 16, aunque sé que esto es solo para colocarlo, mi mente pervertida me dice que la mayoría que lo leerá son menores de 16 años_)

Género: Yaoi Hard. Aunque algunas escenas son Shonen Ai.

Summary: Tsunayoshi Cavallone; es el hermano mayor de Dino. Luego de irse a estudiar a Europa regresa solamente a Japón a tomarse un descanso; Kyoya Hibari es el mejor amigo de Dino Cavallone y por ende el día que Tsuna regresa se conocen; pero… ¿Quién se ha imaginado a Tsunayoshi como un mujeriego y hombreriego que solo piensa en sexo?

**.:::.**

**.::.**

**.:.**

"_¿Y?... ¡Acepte!_"

**.:.**

**.::.**

**.:::.**

**_Desenlace del capítulo anterior: _**

**Kyoya View.**

**— ¿Solo quieres terminar lo de ayer? —pregunte tragando seco, me había gustado el hermano de mi mejor amigo, pero esa persona solo me quería para sexo. **

**— ¿Vas a ir o no?, no tengo tiempo —pregunto… en estos momentos, ¿Qué debería hacer? **

Suspire frustrado mirando hacia la ventana; una vena estaba en mi frente y mis manos estaban tecleando la parte del brazo de la ventana del carro, mi mirada pasaba por todas las casas que se movían rápidamente a nuestro alrededor, si tal y como ustedes están pensando… ¡Acepte terminar lo de ayer! **No** **fue mi culpa; fue culpa de este maniático**; que esta mas bueno que comer pizza con la mano.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunte, gire lentamente mi rostro hasta toparme con su mirada tranquila y sus labios cerrados; su mirada era directa hacia el frente mas sin embargo no me contesto cosa que me molesto pero no lo demostré; me quede observándolo el carro se detuvo en un semáforo y el giro a verme.

—A un hotel, ¿A dónde más? —me contesto y me pregunto; era ciertamente una pregunta retorica, mire de nuevo hacia afuera esquivando su mirada; estaba sonrojado en esos momentos. Mi mirada estaba puesta en un grupo de personas que pasaban caminando con rapidez antes de que el semáforo volviera a cambiar; al contrario de los demás conductores desearía que nunca cambiara. El rojo, ese color desearía por todas las cosas que no se moviera de donde estaba deseaba que se quedara; yo quería de alguna manera ese color.

—Hn —"conteste" y volví mi vista hacia adelante —. Tsunayoshi-san… ¿Por qué yo? —le pregunte, el chico pareció pensarlo un poco de hecho la mueca que hizo con la cara me confirmo que estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para responder aquello.

—Me llamaste la atención, eso es todo —seco y frio, una gran gota de sudor bajo por mi nuca, **¿¡eso es todo!?** Fue lo que pasó por mi cabeza, apreté el puño y trate de no golpearlo, después de todo quizás nos estrellaríamos por mi idiotez.

Lo mire de nuevo y gire mi rostro hacia afuera de nuevo, el auto de nuevo se detuvo pero esta vez no fue por un semáforo; o desde donde yo estaba no se podía notar, la puerta continua fue abierta y reaccione observando al castaño que tenía unos lentes oscuros puestos; lo detalle perfectamente y no pude evitar sonrojarme por ver como estaba vestido; después de todo ese sujeto era lo más interesante que había pasado por mis ojos.

Vestía una camisa manga larga de color blanca recorrida hasta sus codos dejándole un aspecto completamente rebelde la camisa tenia los cuellos hacia arriba y una corbata en su cuello, tenía una chaqueta de color negra de mangas largas de la misma forma estaba recogida hasta sus codos, vestía un pantalón ceñido a su cuerpo de color negro y unos zapatos de color blanco, estaba desencajado y tenía una de sus manos en uno de sus bolsillos y con la otra cerró la puerta para acomodarse sus gafas de sol.

— ¿Es… esto es un hotel? —pregunte asombrado viendo el edificio delante de mis narices, note como el castaño paso el carro por la parte de adelante y le entrego las llaves a una persona que estaba recibiendo, el hombre estaba que se comía con la mirada al castaño; después de todo ese sujeto con su porte y su belleza hacia que todos se derritieran por verlo.

— ¿Qué esperas Kyoya? —me pregunto, me baje rápidamente y fulmine con la mirada al botón que se rasco la nuca bastante nervioso y se metió al carro para guardarlo escuche la risa burlona del castaño y luego lo seguí con el ceño fruncido.

—Buenas tardes, es un placer tenerlos en el hotel Millefiore, ¿tienen reservación? —la mujer que estaba en la recepción le dedicaba miradas de picardía al castaño; y sobre todo se relamía los labios tenía que admitir que esa mujer era hermosa mas sin embargo la expresión de él no cambiaba.

—He reservado una suite soy Sawada Tsunayoshi —menciono lentamente, me sorprendió completamente aquel nombre y gire a ver al castaño cuando la mujer le entrego una tarjeta y este se digno a entregarle una suma de dinero, se giro sombre sus talones comenzando a caminar al ascensor lo seguí inconscientemente cuando las puertas se cerraron gire a verlo.

— ¿Sawada Tsunayoshi?

—Es mi nombre artístico, ¿no te dijo mi hermano que era escritor? —me menciono y pregunto con burla, gire mi rostro hacia un lado indignado por aquello; después de todo nunca escuchaba a Dino cuando hablaba de su familia me bastaba con saber que su padre estaba loco.

—Hn —"conteste" de nuevo, y sentí como el castaño reía entre dientes, se estaba divirtiendo por mi comportamiento o por la forma que contestaba —. Espera… ¿Por qué este hotel?

—Porque es un hotel para hombres; si fuera a uno corriente ya estuvieran los periodistas fuera de este lugar —menciono con tranquilidad, una corriente eléctrica cruzo por mi cuerpo y gire a verlo con temor después de todo si mi familia se enteraba de esto no me la iba a librar por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Sobornaste a la recepcionista con ese dinero?

— ¿Sobornar? Eso era el costo de la habitación —mi boca callo hasta el suelo por la sorpresa, el castaño levanto una ceja en cuestión de no entenderme, mientras trataba de arreglar mis pensamientos.

—… Si tú me cobras eso… estaré atado de por vida contigo… ¡eso era demasiado dinero!

— ¿Eh? demasiado dinero… no creo; eso no es ni un cuarto de lo que gano por cada libro que publico así que no es tanto —dijo moviendo su mano de un lado a otro mi boca seguía en el suelo y estaba sudando a mares ¡¿**Quién rayos es este sujeto**?! —. No te preocupes Kyoya, no te voy a cobrar lo de este hotel, ya que es diversión para mí.

— ¿Solo soy un juguete? —pregunte, más bien con aquello me arrepentí automáticamente, fruncí el ceño y apreté los puños estaba dejándome llevar por el placer y simplemente porque esa persona era realmente hermosa, no es para que estuviera ahí pero algo me decía que esa misma pregunta era lo que me estaba arrepintiendo. **No debí preguntar**, pensé.

—Si lo sabes para que preguntas —me contesto saliendo del ascensor, esa persona no tenía para nada de delicadeza y mucho menos sentimientos, me detuve en el ascensor sin moverme, pero cuando comenzó a cerrarse salí corriendo detrás de él; después de todo fue mi culpa por saberlo y aceptar, tenía que aceptar las consecuencias —. Si te quieres ir adelante.

—No quiero, ya acepte el venir aquí no hay vuelta atrás.

—Cuando te lo propones puedes ser maduro —menciono el castaño divertido, sus labios se movían lentamente cuando la tarjeta paso por la puerta y esta se abrió, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y observe la habitación; **¡Por Dios! ¡Es más grande que la cocina, la sala e incluso el patio de mi casa!** —. Estas Suite de Japón son pequeñas —escuche hablar al castaño que se adentraba completamente en la habitación sacándose la chaqueta que tenia puesta, que era de un color negro.

**¿Qué será grande para ti?** Pensé con una gota de sudor mirando al sujeto que comenzó a caminar toda la habitación.

Me quede observando toda la habitación, era realmente grande y hermosa parpadee un par de veces era un ambiente occidental y oriental las puertas eran corredizas de madera; pero la diferencia era que tenían vidrios en esta y la madera los dividía en pedazos; se notaba que la entrada estaba la sala con varios muebles de color café con flores negras y una mesa de centro con algunas frutas, detrás de la puerta estaba una amplia cama grande de madera con sabanas, mientras que habían almohadas en la cama con lámparas en la parte de arriba y las cortinas completamente cerradas, con un sofá alado y una mesa de noche del otro lado; un balcón se pudo ver era pequeño pero se podría salir hacia afuera; camine hasta entrar al baño y mi boca de nuevo se abrió, si el combinaba las tres habitaciones de su casa eran el baño de esa suite. Era grande de color café y bastante hermoso todo lo que lo rodeaba era de ese color, habían dos lavamanos y bastante profundos se notaban toallas por todas partes y unas que otras lámparas guindadas, habían flores en floreros valga la redundancia y un gran armario donde habían varios utensilios; también note que había una nevera bajo el lavamanos era pequeña pero se notaba compacta me agache y vi todo lo que había dentro; luego camine y me quede helado viendo una regadera delante de mis ojos y luego a mi lado había una tina bastante grande, sacudí mi cabeza y me quede inspeccionando el baño.

— ¿Qué tanto haces en el baño Kyoya? —escuche la voz de Tsunayoshi detrás de mí; gire lentamente mi cabeza y me sonroje al notar que se estaba quitando la corbata y tenía la camisa un poco suelta con algunos botones de la misma manera, mi rostro giro hacia adelante automáticamente pero lo escuche reír después de todo me veía completamente en el gran espejo del baño.

—Solo estaba viendo… ¿Por qué tienen bañera y regadera en un baño? Si con uno de los dos, basta.

—Quien sabe; yo hubiese preferido un Jacuzzi —menciono el saliendo del baño, sentí que una piedra grande cayó en mi cabeza con Jacuzzi por todas partes y lo mire de reojo, ese sujeto estaba mal de la cabeza —. Aunque pensándolo bien; hubiera pedido una habitación con Jacuzzi… —seguía hablando, simplemente me quede observándolo de reojo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Todavía estoy dudando que seas hermano de Dino —susurre recordando que mi amigo podría ser idiota y todo pero no se quejaba de cada cosa cuando entraba a un lugar de hecho hasta pensaba que era más normal que yo con respecto a las cosas.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —me pregunto girando a verme, negué lentamente y él se levanto de hombros y se sentó en la cama y movió su mano derecha hacia abajo llamándome —, ven. Ya recorriste la habitación ahora vamos a jugar un poco, Hibari Kyoya.

—C…claro… —susurre sonrojado por lo que había dicho, camine hasta donde estaba el y me senté a su lado con las piernas cerradas como si fuera completamente obediente lo escuche soltar una gran carcajada, era melodiosa y completamente maravillosa no lo miraba pero estaba embobado con aquel sonido.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Estoy sentado no vez —susurre girando mi rostro sonrojado hacia un lado —. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Levántate, ponte delante de mí y comienza a desvestirte —me ordeno, mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil y lo vi tomar un control y encender algo; era música suave pero a la vez era movible, de hecho bastante ¿Él pretendía que hiciera un **_Striper_**?

— ¿Tu quieres que yo haga un…Striper?...

—No quiero, lo harás —comento divertido moviéndose un poco para atrás apoyándose con los codos de su mano, lo vi bastante entretenido y sobre todo divertido; gire mi rostro lentamente sonrojado y suspire —. ¿Quieres un trago para que se te pase el efecto de la vergüenza rápido?

—Soy menor de edad —me queje, mi madre no me dejaba tomar; ni siquiera a mi hermano que podría estar en la misma edad que esa persona.

—Oh —fue lo único que susurro, pero luego amplio una divertida sonrisa —, entonces ven; yo lo hago por ti —me sonroje a más no poder, pero mis piernas se movieron por si solas **¡Estúpido cuerpo!** Pensé al momento de estar delante de él, se levanto y tomo mi cuerpo atrayéndolo hacia él, sentí su perfumen embriagar por completo mi ser; y sus manos al bajar la chaqueta de la escuela; al sostenerla solo con mis hombros.

No lo escuche hablar más pero tampoco podía sentir completamente mis sentidos en aquel momento; sus manos quedaron en mi cintura y note como bajaba la mirada para rozar sus labios con los míos; entreabrí un poco los labios y sentí que su lengua comenzaba a cubrir completamente mi boca era una sensación completamente diferente a cualquiera que hubiera sentido; le comencé a corresponderle de la misma forma, salvaje y pasional aunque mi beso conllevaba otras cosas; después de todo estaba iba a ser mi primera vez con alguien… y no pensé que sería con alguien como él.

Sus manos se detuvieron en la parte de arriba y sentí como mis labios se separaban de los de él; sus manos jugaron un poco con mi camisa y luego comenzó a soltar los botones como si fuera un experto aunque mis manos flaquearon un momento comencé a hacer lo mismo con su camisa no me iba a quedar atrás; no señor con que me acostara con él había sido suficiente para humillarme; cerré los ojos al sentir sus labios en mi cuello demandando mi cuerpo, como si yo fuera completamente suyo; y alguna parte de mi deseaba que solo él fuera para mí; pero… **¡Solo era su juguete!** Fruncí el ceño; si era su juguete debía comportarme como tal, ¿no?

Recordé todos los videos y revistas de mi hermano que guardaba en el tablón izquierdo de su habitación; en la parte de arriba donde había un agujero para bajar la cuerda y sacar aquellas revistas pornográficas; había de toda clase desde revistas heterosexuales hasta las homosexuales; **¿Quién ha imaginado que mi madre no las ha encontrado?** De solo pensar lo que le harán el día que las encuentre; una sonrisa burlona se asomo por mi rostro pero no duro mucho cuando sentí que mi pantalón estaba completamente en el suelo y yo seguía con mis manos en su camisa.

Sus manos iban a bajar mi bóxer y sostuve rápidamente de sus manos; él levanto una ceja y yo amplié una sonrisa arrogante en mi rostro; después de todo jugar era mi hobby favorito. Mis manos terminaron de quitar su camisa y la lance al suelo, lentamente lo conduje hasta la cama colocando mis manos en su pecho y le di un leve empujón provocando que cayera en la cama; me coloque encima de él y comencé a besarlo en el cuello; sonreí inconscientemente cuando lo escuche suspirar; ¿había suspirado de placer?

Cuando lo escuche en ese momento mi cuerpo había perdido completamente el control; mis manos tomaron vida y comenzaron a delinear el cuerpo bien formado de aquel hombre, sus brazos, su abdomen, sus pectorales y se detuvieron al igual que mis labios en estos; al notar cómo estaban sus pezones, rosados y perfectos relamí mis labios como si fuese a tomar la leche de mi madre y mordisque uno lentamente; un pequeño pero inaudible gemido salió de sus labios; sonríe para mis adentros y comencé a seguir con mi trabajo; mordisqueando y pasando mi lengua por su pezón izquierdo y luego hacer lo mismo con el derecho que mientras esperaba mis dedos jugaban con este; lo escuche de nuevo y amplié mucho mas mi sonrisa; después de todo comenzaba a besar su abdomen.

Mis manos se detuvieron en su pantalón y comenzaron a despojar lentamente el cinturón; luego pase por los botones y al final por la corredera; cerré mis ojos inmediatamente al sentir el gran bulto de su pantalón; trague seco al mirarlo en el bóxer; y mis mejillas se sonrojaron a más no poder, **¡Su bóxer! ¡Es transparente!** Mis ojos se quedaron mirando aquel gran miembros sintiendo la risa divertida del castaño; levante mi vista y sus ojos claramente estaban hablando conmigo **_"¿Demasiado grande para ti? Virgencito"_** fue lo que entendí en esos momentos; trague seco y coloque mis manos alrededor del elástico del bóxer y lo baje libremente liberando aquel gran bulto; que le faltaba para que se levantara al contrario del mío; que estaba completamente seguro de que estaba despierto.

Mis manos tomaron lentamente el miembro de Tsunayoshi y lo metí completamente en mi boca, lo sentí arquear su espalda y levantar un poco su pelvis cuando mi lengua comenzó a moverse dentro de su miembro rápidamente; mis labios estaban mojando su punta y toda su extensión y mis manos comenzaron a tener vida jugando con sus testículos y con la otra comencé a bajar mi bóxer y a masturbarme; después de todo era demasiada la presión que sentía en esos momentos y escuchar gemidos de sus labios hacia que mi piel se erizara.

La presión de mi mano se detuvo y mis labios también al sentir que Tsunayoshi me había jalado hacia él; su fuerza realmente era increíble en esos momentos estaba debajo de su cuerpo; una sonrisa divertida se formo en sus labios y acerco lentamente su rostro hacia el mío; rozando los dos miembros en un movimiento, al sentirlo aprisionando el mío no pude evitar gemir; mas fuerte de lo que él había estado gimiendo, sentí que sus manos sujetaron las mías y mi cuello comenzó a ser fruto de su excitación; besarlo, morderlo no me importaba si dejaba o no marca, después de todo no se iba a notar.

Pero… **¡Estaba debajo de él!** Cerré mis ojos al sentir que sus manos comenzaron a tener vida de nuevo y estaban recorriendo todo mi cuerpo; de la misma manera que yo había hecho antes, mis pezones terminaron en su boca pero eso no era todo se movía hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás en unas falsas penetraciones jugando con nuestros dos miembros y de alguna manera sentía que los dos querían explotar pero si el resistía yo también tenía que hacer por lo menos el intento antes de que saliera solo, si es que eso se podía.

—**_Hey_**, Kyoya —lo escuche que me llamaba en un acento británico; mis ojos vagaron hasta los suyos quedándose en estos escuchar hablar a los japoneses de esa manera era realmente extraño; pero se notaba que su ingles era bastante perfecto; a comparación del mío que de cierta manera solo sabia algunas cosas básicas de este, siempre preferí el Italiano —. ¿Estás seguro de que eres virgen? —me sorprendió aquella pregunta que me hizo de nuevo, gire mi rostro hacia una parte en esos momentos todavía era virgen; y no de un lado si no de ambos seguramente aquella pregunta… mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y lo gire a ver —. Si me haces gemir una vez más; te dejare penetrarme —me sorprendió aquello viéndolo ampliar una sonrisa no entendía ni la más remota idea a lo que quería llegar —. Sin duda; serás el primero. Pero los trucos de antes no funcionaran~

¿Era cierto lo que estaba diciendo? **¡El primero en penetrarlo!** Eso… ¡Eso sería maravilloso! Espera… **¡¿Por qué estoy pensando en eso?!** Lo vi divertido donde estaba, seguramente era una de sus bromas; si era completamente cierto él ha sido el seme en todas sus relaciones y no se notaba que era un inexperto porque ayer con solo tocarme pudo hacer que perdiera por completo el control, fruncí el ceño y lo vi gateando hasta donde estaba.

— ¿Te rindes antes de empezar? —me pregunto, trague seco y lo empuje de nuevo a la cama colocándome encima de él comenzando a besarlo; mi lengua comenzó a tomar vida dentro de la de él y de la misma forma la suya cobraba vida dentro de la mía. Mis manos cobraron vida y comenzaron a pasear por sus piernas ¡Nada! Ni siquiera se mosqueaba con mis movimientos, sabía perfectamente que se estaba reteniendo; que no quería gemir después de todo estaba acostumbrado a ser el lado activo en una relación, pero esto no se iba a terminar. Después de todo **¡Soy Hibari Kyoya!** Y un Hibari nunca se rinde. O eso he escuchado de mi padre.

Mis manos subieron sus piernas un poco y note que se tenso; una sonrisa se amplió en mi labio cuando comencé a besarlo en sus testículos y luego llegue a su entrada, mi lengua delineo esa parte, ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo pero presentía notablemente que lo estaba tensando; uno de mis dedos entro a mis labios y luego salió de este para colocarlo en la punta de su miembro este comenzó a explotar notablemente mi mano se movía rápido de arriba hacia abajo; mire hacia un lado al notar como agarraba las sabanas y mordía su labio; amplié mas mi sonrisa al notar como había llegado a su clímax, aunque yo no me había quedado atrás; aunque sintiera que estaba por buen camino no había siquiera gemido cuando llego al clímax a mi contrario.

Recordé alguna clase que nos había dado Colonello en los primeros días que a decir verdad no tenía nada que ver con el deporte; la estimulación para el punto G del hombre; mi sonrisa se volvió más grande, sabía perfectamente que no era practico en el sexo pero en la teoría me la sabia perfectamente. Dirigí mi dedo índice en su perineo y comencé a masajearlo lentamente; escuche un suave suspiro de sus labios y levante mi rostro el giro su rostro hacia un lado mordiendo su labio; no vi cambio de expresión en su rostro pero si lo había escuchado, dirigí mi mano hacia su miembro y comencé a recoger el semen que yacía en este empapando mis dedos; para luego dirigir uno solo hasta su entrada, sentí como se tenso cuando mi dedo entro fácilmente dentro de este; comencé a meter y a sacar lentamente aquel dedo no es que entrara demasiado profundo pero tampoco era ahí mismo; una sonrisa se poso en mis labios cuando comencé a introducir dos dedos y sentí que se erguía mas y su respiración se volvió entrecortada; estaba a punto… mis dedos se convirtieron en tijeras y se abrían y se cerraban dentro de este; ¡Y por fin! ¡Lo escuche! Aquel melodioso gemido que salió de sus labios; fue refrescante y a la vez maravilloso; una sonrisa de lado se poso en mis labios; lo había logrado.

—Umm… te… estas tomando demasiado tiempo… Kyoya —me hablo entrecortado lo mire de reojo y sonríe lentamente; él se levanto y gateo hasta la mesa de noche y saco un frasco; inspeccione el frasco y luego lo mire a él —. Lubrica tu miembro y luego me lubricas a mi; tonto. No te lo gastes —susurro y se coloco en posición; lo mire y luego sonreí de lado.

—Colócate en cuatro —le dije, el me miro con una ceja levantada pero luego lo vi que sonrió divertido y lo hizo; tenerlo en esa posición era realmente placentero para mi vista; abrí el tarro y comencé a lubricarlo a él, sentía un frio en mis dedos y al ver como su piel se erizaba; luego hice lo que él me había dicho lubrique mi miembro y lo coloque en la entrada —. Vo…voy a entrar.

—Hn —me "contesto" sonreí divertido al recordar mi monosílabo; tome lo que me había pasado luego del lubricante y coloque lentamente el condón dentro de mi miembro y entre lentamente en aquel agujero, la verdad es que era pequeño pero mi miembro se deslizaba como si estuviera en el paraíso. Mis caderas comenzaron a moverse y no pude dudar en colocar mis manos sobre su cadera y penetrarlo de manera lenta pero profunda; las impregnadas dentro de su cuerpo eran realmente placenteras para mí; e incluso lo escuchaba tensarse y gemir cuando entraba y salía de su cuerpo. Mis manos quedaron en su espalda y mis caderas se movían hacia adelante y hacia atrás de manera rápida y efectiva; mis ojos permanecían cerrados; esto era lo que era tener sexo… era realmente placentero como si no estuviera en este mundo; mis ojos se abrieron un poco y una de mis manos se posaron en el miembro del castaño; mi mano comenzó a moverlo para arriba y para abajo masturbándolo pero sin dejar de penetrarlo; mis ojos cerrados por el placer y el regocijo.

—Yo… me vengo… ¡Tsunayoshi!... Umm —fue lo que salió de mis labios; al sentir que mi cuerpo se comprimía estando dentro de él; mi pelvis se movió completamente dentro de su cuerpo lo sentí gemir completamente y aferrarse más a la sabana; había dado en su punto sensible **¿Quién iba a pensar que su cuerpo fuera de esta manera tan sensible?** Comencé a moverme más rápido dentro de él; mis manos estuvieron vagando durante un buen tiempo por su cuerpo, y el clímax había llegado exactamente para los dos…

Fue como estar en el cielo…

**Tsunayoshi View.**

Debía aceptarlo, el chico era bueno en el sexo. Me seguía preguntando si antes de hacer esto él era virgen; pero por lo que había descubierto lo era todavía por detrás, solté una risa entre dientes y camine por toda la habitación hasta mi chaqueta para sacar una caja de cigarrillo; abrí lentamente la caja y tome uno para luego sentarme en la cama y encenderlo con el yesquero que estaba en la mesa de noche alado de la cama; lo mire acostado en la cama y relamí lentamente mis labios; tome una calada del cigarrillo que yacía en mis labios, el humo atravesó quemando por completo mi garganta, en una sensación refrescante y majestuosa; mire de reojo al pelinegro y sonreí.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no eras virgen?, Kyoya —le pregunte dando una calada a mi cigarrillo; el humo salió disparado de mis labios hacia el techo; él me observo con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios, levante una ceja interesado por sus acciones; y fruncí el ceño ¿se estaba burlando de mi el mocoso ese?

— ¿Soy demasiado bueno para ti? —me pregunto con arrogancia; solté una carcajada y coloque el cigarrillo en el cenicero.

—Eres bueno en la cama; no puedo decir lo contrario —le mencione con una sonrisa de lado —, pero… esto no se ha terminado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —me pregunto; supuse que se iba a arrepentir con aquella pregunta ya que note que tembló un poco.

—Que ahora me toca a mí; para desvirginarte —le mencione con una gran sonrisa de lado; aquella palabra simplemente se me vino a la mente; no sabría si existirá o no; pero si no es así supongo que hablaría con la academia real de palabras para meterla al diccionario; después de todo no creo que nieguen una petición mía.

— ¿Va…vamos a seguir? —me pregunto tartamudeando; en realidad era bastante lindo cuando se sonrojaba y en esos momentos lo estaba; mirando hacia otra parte jugando con sus dedos.

—Por supuesto, ¿crees que me satisfacer con solo esto? —le pregunte levantando una ceja para luego tomar el cigarrillo y dar otra larga calada lo apague en el cenicero y me levante estirándome; para luego tomar su mano y atraerlo hacia mi; quedando yo de pie y él en la cama arrodillado —, adelante; estoy esperando.

Kyoya comenzó a meter mi miembro en su boca; hice una mueca de satisfacción cuando comenzó a succionarlo y sobre todo a pasas su lengua por todo el alrededor. Comencé a mover mi pelvis hacia adelante y hacia atrás en el momento que él estaba moviendo su boca; sonreí y metí por completo mi miembro dentro de la boca del chico; sentí como su cuerpo se tenso, seguramente unas tremendas ganas de vomitar le llegaron al tener completamente la boca llena, pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? **Pronto se acostumbrara**, pensé divertido.

—Ya espera —aquellas palabras salieron de mi boca; cuando levanto su rostro mi cara se crispo un poco; sus lagrimas estaban en la comisura de sus ojos y su rostro estaba rojo; suspire y coloque mi mano en su cabello, me agache un poco uniendo de nuevo mis labios con los suyos; no sabía exactamente lo que ese mocoso estaba pensando pero no era algo que me importara demasiado; o eso era lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos.

Mis labios comenzaron a demandar los de la boca ajena, mientras se movían de manera salvaje y apasionados; pero me molestaba que el mocoso ese expresaba otra cosas con los movimientos de sus labios era como aquellas estúpidas historias que escribía; mi mano bajo hasta su cuello para profundizar más el beso demandando sobre este la realidad de las cosas; abrí uno de mis ojos y me quede observándolo durante un momento para luego sonreír entre el beso y separar el rostro de ambos dejando que un hilo de baba guindara entre los dos.

—Voltea Kyoya; y coloca tus piernas abajo y levanta bien el culo —le ordene separándome un poco y comenzar a buscar aquella botella de lubricante; que quien sabe donde estará.

—Hn —escuche que me "contesto" aquel monosílabo era interesante; ya que expresaba tantas cosas; de las cuales debías ser capaz de interpretarlo. Me pregunto qué pasaría si lo utilizara de vez en cuando; **¿A cuántas personas sacaría de control?**

— ¿Dónde estará? —pregunte al aire notándolo debajo de la cama, me agache para tomarlo y luego me levante notando que estaba con sus manos en la cama y su trasero para el aire; pero lo mas gracioso fue que se tapaba su rostro con las manos; sonreí con burla y camine hasta el golpeando con una palmada su trasero.

— ¡Hey! —me grito.

—Lo siento; fue un simple impulso de provocación —le comente con burla; aunque era cierto; solo era para fastidiarlo.

—Hn —y de nuevo aquel monosílabo; de alguna manera me fastidio porque sentí que mi tic estaba en la ceja; pero de igual forma no lo iba a mostrar; lo mire de reojo y me agache a la altura de su trasero pasando lentamente la lengua por este sintiendo como comenzaba a tensarse.

— ¿Listo?

—Es…espera… ¿vas a hacer?... ¿Qué…?

—Habla claro Kyoya; soy escritor no adivino —le dije con burla; sujeto más fuerte la sabana y metí mi dedo en mi labio y subí este por toda la espalda del pelinegro erizándolo por completo.

— ¿Lo… lo estás haciendo de maldad verdad? —me pregunto; me mantuve en silencio como si lo estuviera meditando; a decir verdad solo era para que la tensión subiera, agache un poco mas mi cuerpo y pase mi lengua desde sus testículos hasta su entrada; su tensión se volvió más grande, y sentí como gemía entre las sabanas.

— ¿Qué pasa si fuese así? —le pregunte; mas sin embargo, no recibí respuesta; sonreí con arrogancia con aquello y seguí con mis divertidos juegos de hacerlo temblar y gemir de placer; después de todo me debía algunas.

Mis dedos quedaron bañados en aquel lubricante; pero mis labios estaban en posición mi lengua comenzó a entrar y a salir de su entrada de manera rápida; y como si estuviera haciendo una laringoscopia dentro de su entrada mis labios se movían como si estuviera besándolo; lo sentí tensarse mucho mas y sentir que caía completamente en el suelo; mis manos sujetaron sus caderas con fuerza y separe lentamente mis labios de su trasero; mire entre sus piernas su rostro que estaba de frente en la cama temblando, sus ojos se notaban con pequeños cristales de lagrimas y de estos pude notar claramente que con mas cristales sus mejillas ardían mas.

**Se ve realmente lindo así; me provoca hacerle más maldades**. Pensé divertido.

Me levante completamente y estire mis manos, sus rodillas temblaron y cayeron al suelo; lo escuche quejarse por lo bajo, después de todo lo había soltado sin avisarle, comencé a empapar mis dedos lentamente; tenía que prepararlo, aunque era también mi primera vez, "**La experiencia hace al sabio, pero los años forjan al maestro**", ¿era así no? Bueno; después de todo yo tenía más aguante que aquel pequeño mocoso después de todo no pasaba de los dieciséis años; a mi comparación con los años que llevo teniendo sexo; y que de alguna manera había terminado con dedos allá adentro, no había sido diferente; cerré mis ojos y vacié el lubricante en su trasero comenzando a hacerle pequeños masajes.

Tome otro de los condones que había comprado y lo coloque en mi sudado y mojado miembro, lentamente el lúbricamente comenzó a salir por los poros del condón y de la misma forma había mojado este con un poco, cuando sonreí de lado.

—Vamos Kyoya, levántate —le dije suavemente, el chico obedeció sumiso y respetuoso; amplié una sonrisa arrogante de lado y comencé a jugar con mi miembro en su entrada, mis manos pasaron por su lado y termine tomando su rostro con ambas manos —. Voy a entrar~

—Es…espera… ¡Ah! —lo escuche gemir cuando estaba completamente dentro de él; mis caderas se quedaron quietas durante un momento, pero mi pelvis comenzó a moverse dentro de su entrada; era pequeña pero de alguna manera mi miembro se llevaba demasiado bien allá adentro; sus gemidos comenzaron a llenar la habitación y sentí que mi mano era completamente apretada por la suya; levante una ceja y lo mire completamente complacido a mis pies, ¿Quién iba a pensar esto? Su mano apretó fuertemente mi mano, y mi rostro se bajo hasta su altura rosando mis labios con su mejilla, su cuello y luego comencé a bajarlo por su espalda; una sonrisa estaba formada en mi cara, mis manos sobre su cintura y apretando suavemente una de sus manos cuando mi pelvis se movía rápidamente dentro de su cuerpo; me detuve lentamente y lo gire lentamente, todavía estando dentro de él, ¿Cómo lo hice? Levante sus piernas y gire su cuerpo acomodándolo en la cama, sentí como gemía, después de todo mi miembro se pegaba mas dentro de su entrada, lo que provocaba que esta goteara un poco de sangre, pero no era al grado de exagerar solo era un pequeño maltrato.

Mis manos lo acorralaron en la cama y mi miembro entro por completo; su gemido termino en mi oído y sus labios se apretaron fuertemente cerca de mi cuello; se notaba que quería marcarme tal y como yo lo había hecho pero de alguna manera aquello me causaba gracia; mis labios se movieron hasta los suyos atrapándolo en un beso largo y profundo; mis movimientos dentro de su cuerpo era de manera profunda, lenta y continua, era de una manera de la cual pudiera soportarlo.

—Tsu…Tsunayoshi… me… me vengo… —lo escuche hablar entre cortado; levante una ceja y baje la mirada hasta su miembro que estaba contrayendo contra mi abdomen en los movimientos; se notaba a punto de explotar en semen y el rostro de él pelinegro no era tan tranquilo que digamos.

— ¿Puedes aguantar más? —le pregunte, mi tono fue realmente ronco; aunque a decir verdad quizás yo también estuviera llegando a mi limite, dentro del cuerpo de este pelinegro realmente era maravilloso estar.

—No…no… puedo —sentí que ese gemido había salido de lo más fino que había salido de sus labios; mi boca se dirigió a la suya y con un final termine uniendo mis labios con los suyos en un beso demandante y pasional, mi cuerpo termino por estallar dentro de su cuerpo y sentí que en mi abdomen tanto el mío como el suyo terminaron de la misma forma llenas de semen; salí lentamente de su cuerpo; y me mantuve encima de él besándolo demandante; separe lentamente mis labios de los suyos notando el hilo de baba que cruzaba entre los dos; sonreí de lado levantándome de la cama y caminando hasta donde había quedado el cenicero y mi caja de cigarrillos; gire lentamente mi rostro viéndolo acostado en la cama y respirando agitadamente.

No lo escuche hablar, era mejor de esa forma no tenía nada que decirle en esos momentos, camine hasta tomar lentamente un libro que encontré sentándome en el sofá que estaba frente a la cama; mis ojos permanecían dentro del libro sin mirar a mi alrededor; aunque a decir verdad no duro demasiado, no cargaba con mis anteojos en esos momentos.

— ¿Quieres… tomar un baño?... —me pregunto, levante mi cabeza topándome con sus ojos, como rogando que aceptara; deje que una cantidad de humo saliera de mis labios para colocar de nuevo mi cigarrillo.

—Adelante —le mencione —, me gusta el agua tibia; y esencia de canela; detesto la de fresa y no soporto el agua completamente fría —luego de decirle lo que me gustaba seguí concentrado en buscar la manera de leer bien el libro.

**Kyoya View.**

**Me duele…** me queje sujetando mi cadera todavía acostado en la cama; parpadee un par de veces y dirigí una de mis manos a mi cabello desordenándolo espontáneamente; para luego tratar de levantarme y sentarme en la cama, cuando lo logre me quede mirándolo; sentado en un sofá desnudo, leyendo un libro o más bien eso trataba de hacer, su ceño estaba fruncido y su cigarrillo vacilaba en sus labios; se veía realmente hermoso me quede observándolo, era como un mocoso enamorado a primera vista de alguien; un amor que para muchos es imposible de corresponder y bueno "_era totalmente cierto_" ese sujeto solo me quería para su juguete pero yo… seguí ese juego por estúpido; suspire.

Coloque mi mano en mi abdomen y la deje en ese lugar durante un momento pero cuando la levante se notaba pegajosa y sucia; hice mala cara y me levante mas sin embargo no me pare de la cama, me quede mirando al castaño que seguía en la misma posición pero con el libro cerrado; se notaba fastidiado supuse que debía utilizar lentes al igual que yo para leer; lo mire durante un momento y luego mi vista se dirigió hacia el baño.

— ¿Quieres… tomar un baño? —le pregunte; mis ojos se toparon con los suyos y mis mejillas inconscientemente se ruborizaron mas sin embargo no aparte mis ojos de los suyos; lo observe sus finos movimientos eran como una hoja bailando en el viento; mi cabeza de alguna manera rogaba que aceptara.

—Adelante —me menciono, me emocione por la respuesta y no pude evitar colocar una sonrisa en mi rostro —, me gusta el agua tibia; y esencia de canela; detesto la de fresa y no soporto el agua completamente fría —una gran gota de sudor bajo por mi frente por aquello, suspire y me levante aunque de alguna forma no me dolía tanto la cadera, solo pulsaciones molestas dentro de mi trasero; suspire y mire todo el desorden que estaba alrededor; camine y me coloque mi bóxer comenzando a limpiar todo; después de todo los sábados y domingos eran día de limpieza para todos.

Luego de arreglar un poco la recamara, camine hasta el baño comenzando a preparar el agua; mire que las llaves tenían un botón rojo y uno azul, primero rodé el rojo esperando que se llenara hasta más de la mitad para luego prender el azul; camine por todo el baño hasta la alacena donde encontré las esencias, da la casualidad que la que mas había era la de canela; la eche en el agua caliente y decidí entrar y remojar un poco mi cuerpo con el agua de la regadera; no sería capaz de bañarme en la tina.

—Kyoya —escuche que me llamaba, reaccione y salí rápidamente de la ducha; aunque mis piernas estaban un poco resbalosas casi caía por completo al suelo, me sujete de la barra del baño y quede ahí hasta que pudiera salir —. ¿Te caíste?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —le grite a lo que me había preguntado.

—En la nevera del baño; dice que ahí cervezas y una botella de vodka. ¿Quieres traerme la botella de vodka? —me pregunto, mire la nevera y me baje hasta gatear hasta ella, la abrí y comencé a leer, ¿Vodka? Todo estaba en inglés, español, yo que iba a saber qué idioma era ese —. Es una botella transparente, de tapa plateada. "Absolute Vodka" es lo que dice.

—Ya lo sabía —susurre tomando la botella, me levante lentamente y coloque mis bóxers, me gire y apague la tina caminando hasta donde estaba el sentado; lo note levantarse y servir en un vaso hielo y luego echar un poco de ese liquido en el vaso, se sentó en la silla comenzando a tomarlo lentamente —. El baño… está listo.

—Gracias —dijo el levantándose y pasando justo a mi lado; me quede helado contemplando donde había estado sentado para luego girar mi rostro y notar que entraba en la tina; su rostro cambio a uno de completa satisfacción; mientras se estiraba un poco dentro de esta.

Camine hasta donde estaba el colocándome detrás de la tina; lo mire durante algunos largos momentos, unos incómodos y otros pacíficos, una silla del baño estaba ahí y la acerque hasta colocarla detrás de la tina.

— ¿Puedo lavar tu cabello? —le pregunte; el giro un poco su cabeza hacia un lado y me quedo mirando; luego regreso la vista hacia adelante, no sabía si era un no, o si era un sí, yo solo quería ayudarlo.

—Si cae en mi vaso de vodka estás muerto, Kyoya.

— ¡Sí! —le conteste rápidamente, a un lado se encontraban los sobres de acondicionador y de alguna manera de enjuague. Comencé a juntarlo sobre su cabello luego de mojarlo y los masajes que usualmente le hacía a mi madre cuando me pedía que lavara su cabello; esa mujer y su largo y sedoso cabello negro era realmente hermoso; y Tsunayoshi, aunque no lo tuviera tan largo aquel cabello que desafía la gravedad es un asunto completamente diferente —. Tsunayoshi…

—Hmmm —me contesto con sus labios saboreando aquel alcohol no tenía la menor idea a que podría saber aquello mas no me atreví a preguntar.

—Etto… vi que querías leer aquel libro, y bueno si no tienes gafas yo te puedo prestar las mías; aunque no creo que sean de mucha ayuda pero te ayudaran a diferenciar las letras…

—No dejaste tu bolso en el carro —me quede helado era completamente cierto, lo mire sobre su cabello notando como seguía tomando —. Mis gafas también están en el carro, te hubiera salido mejor la frase si de casualidad tendrías las gafas acá arriba —me sonroje, era cierto; suspire y seguí con mi trabajo.

Quería preguntarle, salir de la duda que estaba vagando en mi mente; quería saber que era simplemente lo que sentía él.

—Tsunayoshi… —lo escuche de nuevo, su monosílabo como si me estuviera escuchando, gire lentamente mi rostro a un lado sonrojado —. ¿Qué somos?... —le pregunte, sabía que me iba a arrepentir pero ya no había vuelta atrás… quería saber… ¿Qué éramos nosotros dos? Lo medito durante un rato, se giro lentamente y una sonrisa arrogante salió de su rostro… mis labios se quedaron cerrados.

—Somos amantes, Kyoya —me contesto, una chispa se prendió dentro de mi cuerpo —, usualmente cuando tengo amantes solo me acuesto con ellos; pero tú eres libre de acostarte con quien quieras después de todo no es algo que me importe —pero como se prendió se apago. Pero tenía una oportunidad, el solo se acostaría con migo y yo sin duda solo me acostaría con él; mis ojos brillaron de emocionen seguramente entendía lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, mis manos siguieron masajeando su cabello y había llegado a una conclusión y lo que iba a hacer mientras fuéramos amantes. **¡Hare que Tsunayoshi Cavallone se enamore de mi! **No hay vuelta atrás.


	3. Editor, Asistente y mejor amigo

Primer Arco.

Capitulo 3.

Disclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (_algunos_) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

Titulo: Tú eres solo para mí

Pareja Principal: 1827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi) or 2718 (Sawada Tsunayoshi/Hibari Kyoya) –_sin decidir todavía; pueden ser ambas_-

Parejas Secundarias: 8059 (Yamamoto Takeshi/Gokudera Hayato); RL (Reborn/Bovino Lambo); 10069 (Gesso Byakuran/Rokudou Mukuro); D00 (Cavallone Dino/Enma Kozato) –_me encanta esta pareja_-

Anuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

( **_. . ._** ) Aclaro algunas ideas.

-_me da la gana de intervenir_-

—**Pensamiento de los personajes**

—_Hablan por teléfono_.

—**_Italiano u otro idioma. _**

**_Recuerdos. _**

Ranting: M. (_es recomendable para mayores de 16, aunque sé que esto es solo para colocarlo, mi mente pervertida me dice que la mayoría que lo leerá son menores de 16 años_)

Género: Yaoi Hard. Aunque algunas escenas son Shonen Ai.

Summary: Tsunayoshi Cavallone; es el hermano mayor de Dino. Luego de irse a estudiar a Europa regresa solamente a Japón a tomarse un descanso; Kyoya Hibari es el mejor amigo de Dino Cavallone y por ende el día que Tsuna regresa se conocen; pero… ¿Quién se ha imaginado a Tsunayoshi como un mujeriego y hombreriego que solo piensa en sexo?

**.:::.**

**.::.**

**.:.**

"_Editor, Asistente y mejor amigo_"

**.:.**

**.::.**

**.:::.**

**Tsunayoshi View. **

Era lo último que tenía que guardar **¿cierto?**, eche un vistazo a mi habitación dentro de la mansión de mi padre en Namimori; de nuevo un suspiro salió de mis labios de un momento a otro me quede viendo las lámparas acostado en la cama y una gran tranquilidad invadía ese lugar; sin duda era totalmente perfecto. Mi padre no estaba y gracias a la escuela mi pequeño hermanito tampoco; aunque si fuera una tranquilidad más grande estaría quien sabe en qué lugar haciendo que sabe que cosa. Volví a ver mi habitación, viendo hacia un lado donde una silla de color rojo estaba a un lado de la gran cama de color negro alta, que llegaba hasta el borde de la pared cubriendo el gran vidrio que cubría por completo la habitación, las lámparas caían hasta abajo, mis piernas terminaron en la alfombra de color gris y se movieron hasta el baño el cual era completamente de vidrios de color azulado donde la pared con baldosas negras con marcas como si fueran viejas de color gris se notaban, lavando mi rostro; levante este de nuevo viendo las pequeñas ojeras, dirigí mi mano a mi cabello despeinándolo completamente; y luego arreglando la corbata que tenia puesta. Tome la chaqueta de cuero que tenía en la cama y la coloque lentamente, subiendo por completo la corredera; un suspiro salió de mis labios.

—Joven amo, el auto con el resto de las maletas están listas. ¿Desea algo más? —la voz detrás de la puerta llamo mi atención; camine elegante hasta abrirla encontrándome frente a frente con el mayordomo principal de la familia.

**Sebastián Michaelis**, un hombre alto y bastante guapo de hecho era provocativo y totalmente de mi gusto pero tengo prohibido tocarlo; después de todo seria aburrido ganarse completamente el sermón de mi padre era un problema, sus ojos eran de un extraño y excitante color carmín; su cabello siempre era peinado recto y un gran y largo fleco cubría la parte de sus ojos, usaba unos anteojos que tenían varias cadenas a los lados como aquellos antiguos, su traje de mayordomo siempre estaba completamente limpio y por si fuera poco un gran crucifijo caía por su cuello; sin duda su altura era realmente admirable y su trabajo perfecto.

—No gracias, Sebastián. ¿Puedes llevar mi maleta donde tengo mi computadora a mi auto? Y luego avisarle a mi padre que me he mudado; pero no digas absolutamente nada de mi dirección —mencione, le ordene y le advertí con lo último, un suspiro pequeño salió de mis labios.

—Como usted ordene —hablo Sebastián haciendo una reverencia, para luego observarme durante un momento.

—Por cierto, Sebastián. ¿Terminaste de arreglar por completo el apartamento?

—Absolutamente impecable la limpieza, sin una muestra de suciedad o en dado caso polvo —comento lentamente; no pude evitar plantar una sonrisa en mi rostro, después de todo era totalmente perfecto.

—Entonces me marchare; nos veremos en algún momento —comente tranquilo comenzando a caminar fuera de la habitación antes de que el mayordomo saliera.

Ese día había sido miércoles, hace una semana que había estado en la cama con el mejor amigo de mi hermano menor; y al día siguiente llegaría mi editor, asistente y amigo… un fastidioso comienzo en la ciudad de la tranquilidad.

_Al día siguiente. _

**Kyoya View. **

Una semana había pasado desde que tuve mi tarde y noche de pasión con Tsunayoshi; luego de haber tomado aquel baño seguimos en lo nuestro; pasando de la cama al baño y del baño a la cama y así sucesivamente había sido la noche más maravillosa de todas; sin duda ese hombre era un dios en la cama; pero por alguna extraña razón yo no me quedaba atrás.

Llegue a mi casa a las doce de la noche, por ser tan tarde, Tsunayoshi me dejo en la esquina de mi casa y yo entre luego de que él se perdiera en el horizonte a decir verdad ese día me gane una buena por haber llegado a esa hora; quien iba a pensar que mi padre y mi madre me esperaran hasta tarde para regañarme pero yo estaba pensando en otra cosa; tan importante era haber estado en la cama con Tsunayoshi que la verdad no me importo lo que mis padres me estaban diciendo en esos momentos en otras palabras pase de largo aquel pequeño castigo en el fin de semana.

Luego de ese, las pocas ocasionen con las cuales lo veía era en televisión; los reporteros de Namimori habían captado a Tsunayoshi luego de salir de algunas compras, los noticieros, los periódicos de hecho hasta en internet logre ver que estaban hablando de el famoso "Sawada Tsunayoshi" que había regresado a su tierra natal. No sabía que Tsunayoshi era tan famoso de hecho… no soy un chico que lee demasiado libros; prefiero la historia del mundo o libros de la escuela pero al parecer era bastante famoso en Europa, América e incluso sus libros comenzaron hace dos años a ser impresos en Japón.

De hecho… fue el mejor día que habría tenido; un suspiro salió de mis labios al recordar aquellos momentos con Tsunayoshi Cavallone; aunque la semana que había pasado fue realmente estresante, la verdad es que quería verlo tenía una necesidad de estar de nuevo con él; claramente le había estado preguntando a Dino por su hermano, pero sin nada de interés solo preguntas casuales y siempre era lo mismo "**_Está ocupado escribiendo su nuevo libro_**" es su respuesta; se perfectamente que Tsunayoshi es una persona realmente ocupada; pero… nada quita esto que siento por verlo de nuevo.

Levante mi vista al notar una hoja en mi mesa; rodee lentamente mi rostro hacia atrás observando a Dino que me sonreí a cómplice, un suspiro salió de mis labios al notar aquello mientras tomaba levemente con mis dedos aquella extraña hoja de papel y la hojeaba completamente; ¿Qué pensaba Dino en esos momentos? Mi vista se dirigió hacia adelante observando a Lal Mirch escribiendo un conjunto de letras en el tablero, una gran gota de sudor bajo por mi frente al notarla completamente emocionada.

— ¡Bien malditos mocosos! —grito emocionada —. ¡El día de hoy habrá una prueba sorpresa!

— ¡¿Qué?! —el grito, aquel grito de todos los alumnos estaba completamente seguro de que se había escuchado en toda la escuela, los estudiantes e inclusive yo tuvimos ganas de tirarnos encima de la maestra al ver él ejercicio que estaba en el tablero…

—Es una adivinanza, si ninguno la adivina no se irán —miramos a la mujer durante un largo momento; esta amplio una sonrisa arrogante —. "**_El Ladrón tiene "una", el Guerrero tiene "tres". Entre el Hombre y el Perro ¿Quién tiene más, y porque?_**"

**¿Esta jugándome una broma esta mujer? **Gire mi rostro y vi a otro de mis mejores amigos; con un rostro aburrido escribiendo en su cuaderno; de alguna u otra manera estaba realmente aburrido; los dos dirigimos la mirada hacia adelante y luego volteamos hacia atrás de su asiento mirando a otro de los más inteligentes de la clase;

**Belphegor Knives**, Lo aceptaba, ese sujeto realmente era inteligente, su cabello era rubio pero un poco más oscuro que el de Dino, sus ojos todavía no habíamos sabido cual era su verdadero color, Dino aseguraba que eran azules pero yo podría jurar que eran de un extraño color rojizo, casi como carmín. Era alto y su color de piel era de color blanquecina, lo único del uniforme que se podría colocar era la camisa y de alguna u otra manera el pantalón a diferencia de que su pantalón caía con varias franjas delgadas de color azul oscuro, e iba completamente todo desencajado, con un chaleco de tela abierto en V hasta cerca de sus abdominales, pero lo extraño es que siempre llevaba una corona en su cabello, pequeña de color plateado después de todo aseguraba ser un "_príncipe_"

**Rokudou Mukuro**, Al principio cuando lo conocí no me callo para nada bien; de hecho hasta pasábamos peleando día y noche. Pero luego supongo que nos acostumbramos a llevarnos de maravilla y de alguna manera u otra logramos entender que éramos completamente iguales; aunque lo siga odiando se puede decir que simplemente no le puedo desear el mal a nadie. Su cabello era de color peliazul, casi como un morado realmente oscuro con un extraño peinado en forma de piña y sufría de heterocromia; al igual que Bel usaba el uniforme como se le daba la gana y de hecho era extraño ya que no se colocaba una camisa si no que un suéter de cuello en V de color blanco, el pantalón de la escuela y la chaqueta de la escuela, sonreímos arrogante entre los tres, después de todo era natural saber un estúpido acertijo como ese.

—Hibari, Rokudou y Knives. Ustedes están fuera de la competencia —dijo cortante la mujer, los tres dejamos de mirarnos y fulminamos con la mirada a aquella mujer que amplio una sonrisa, una de sus sádicas sonrisas.

—Kufufu~ nos ha atrapado —escuche que Mukuro estaba diciendo mientras sonreía divertido; suspire sin duda tenia completamente la razón.

—Shishishishi, es difícil ser un genio —volví a asentir; a pesar de que eran mis amigos sus risas eran realmente terroríficas; y sin duda no quisiera meterme en una pelea si ellos dos estaban detrás de la mente de los luchadores; realmente estaban completamente locos.

—Por cierto, si alguno de los tres dice algo. Estarán castigados —un silencio se formo entre los tres… aterraba, esa mujer aterraba demasiado. Pedía… deseaba que Dino pensara alguna vez en su vida.

**Tsunayoshi View.**

Fastidioso sonido… fastidiosa voz… todo lo que estaba en esos momentos era fastidioso… demasiado a decir verdad. Un suspiro salió de mis labios y dirigí mi mirada hacia arriba, al techo de nuevo. **¿Dónde estaba?** Buena pregunta, en vez de estar en mi cómoda cama, dormido; luego de haber terminado aquel fastidioso libro que me estaba pidiendo la editora; estaba aquí… **¡En el aeropuerto!** Esperando… a mi fastidioso asistente, editor y aunque lo dude algunas veces… **Mi mejor amigo**. Suspire y lance un pequeño bufido de mis labios levantándome de donde estaba sentado comenzando a caminar a una librería del aeropuerto notando algunos de mis obras en la parte de adelante; me quede observando tranquilamente los estantes con mi mente en otra parte.

¿En qué parte estaba? Bueno realmente estaba cansado, toda una semana escribiendo el libro que me habían pedido sobre una historia deportiva, una ficticia historia con personas con dones realmente "impresionantes" de todos los deportes tuve que investigar de cada uno, un deporte que hiciera que mi corazón simplemente diera un salto de emoción; estuve días viendo los mejores partidos, soccer, beisbol, básquetbol e incluso danzas; hasta que por fin había decidido hacerlo con Street Dance; baile callejero; una historia de una mujer, me gustaban hacer personajes femeninos después de todo las mujeres son realmente interesante; con la forma en la que piensan y sienten, definitivamente es un buen tema.

Pero la diferencia es que realmente había quedado exhausto; y quería desahogarme con cualquier cosa que apareciera, de hecho quería ver a mi hermoso Kyoya; después de todo el podría quitar este estrés que me estaba matando con simplemente algunas horas en la cama, lo admitía ¡ese chico si sabia moverse! Sobre todo en la cama, suspire mientras guardaba mis manos en los bolsillos y decidía comenzar a caminar por el aeropuerto, luego de ver la hora era para que ese imbécil ya estuviera delante de mis narices; el olor comenzó a penetrar mis fosas nasales; lo sabía con tan solo sentirlo, ya estaba aquí.

— ¡Juudaime!~

Su fastidiosa voz resonó incluso en lo más profundo de mi cuerpo; lo gire a ver de reojo, la mitad de mi rostro estaba hasta donde estaba viniendo, con tres maletas de hecho se notaban bastante pesadas con la cara que estaba colocando aquel idiota; de hecho era bastante apuesto pero no era de mi gusto; ni si quiera era de mi tipo; Gokudera Hayato, mi editor, asistente y mejor amigo.

Su cabello era de un color plateado y sin duda estaba completamente desordenado en su cabeza, con varios flequillos en la parte de adelante peinados hacia un lado con la diferencia de que pequeños y rebeldes delgados flequillos cubrían su rostro, sus ojos eran gatunos y rasgados de un color jade; marcando su adulto y maduro rostro, tenía una argolla en una de sus orejas, estaba vistiendo una camisa manga larga y un chaleco de color negro al igual que su pantalón y su cinturón con una gran hebilla, podía notar en sus manos un conjunto de varios anillos. Gire mis talones y seguí caminando.

— ¡Hey! ¡Cabeza de púas! ¡Ven a ayudarme! —grito mi mejor amigo, gire lentamente mi rostro y amplié una sonrisa arrogante como aquellas de telenovela cuando decían algo que al protagonista le valía de todo.

— ¿Disculpa? Que yo sepa, tú trabajas para mí. Yo no trabajo para ti —le comente con arrogancias, frunció el ceño y se hizo el herido sabía perfectamente cuando estaba fingiendo las cosas.

— ¡Estas maletas pesan demasiado! ¡Dame una mano! —comentaba completamente histérico dejando las maletas a su lado y deteniéndose para respirar agitadamente, camine hasta el mirándolo con una sonrisa de lado.

— ¿Eh? no tengo porque hacerlo —le dije divertido cargando una maleta; después de todo no tenia porque comunicarme con él de la forma más dulce del mundo; después de todo me conocía perfectamente.

Y si que me conocía; aparte que me encantaba hacerlo preocupar por mí, cuando desaparecía yéndome a otra ciudad o cuando desaparecía del país dejando manuscritos sin terminar; libros con un final abierto o en dado caso cuando Di Vongola Primo se toma un descanso; me encanta ver como se jala los cabellos y se comunica con medio mundo para poder encontrarme.

— ¿Qué traes aquí cabeza de pulpo?, rocas —le dije al cargar bien la maleta al notar que tenía un peso bien exagerado —. Eres más problemático que una mujer.

—Tengo que estar preparado para absolutamente todo; no sabes lo que pueda pasar algún día—me dijo completamente seguro de aquello, rodee los ojos y comencé a alejarme de ese loco yendo hasta la salida del aeropuerto; para luego subir las maletas en la parte de atrás del carro y luego subirme al asegurar absolutamente todo, Hayato hizo lo mismo y se subió en la parte de adelante, era obvio que de copiloto, mi bebe solo era conducido por mi; por mas nadie.

—Por cierto… ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunte, luego de haber comenzado una _carrera contra el tiempo_, básicamente es la manera con la cual digo que antes de que mate a mi editor de un paro cardiaco por la manera en que conduzco lleguemos a el lugar a donde nos dirigimos.

— ¡Por dios! ¡Tsunayoshi! ¡Deja de manejar de esa manera! ¿Cuándo aprenderás? —me decía sujetándose completamente del asiento, luego de haberse pegado de una manera realmente exagerada al cinturón de seguridad.

—No me cambies el tema, Hayato. ¿Qué haces en Japón? Primero, odias los lugares completamente alejados de cualquier estrella de Hollywood, y de los lugares con los que esos tarados frecuentan, dos Japón no es tu país favorito; y tercero Namimori no es ni tu ciudad favorita ni tu estancia favorita. Así que… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No te puedo dejar solo, cualquier minuto que te deje solo te conviertes completamente en un desastre andante.

—Primero, no eres mi niñero y segundo se me cuidar mejor solo que contigo —le comente con una sonrisa arrogante luego de detenerme en un semáforo, mi mirada se dirigió automáticamente a la suya y levante una ceja —. Odias Tokyo, y cualquier pueblo que este máximo a 4 horas de viaje… ¿Qué haces aquí? Y quiero la verdad.

—Tsk… —lo oí quejarse por lo bajo, sonreí arrogante —. Tienes una conferencia en una escuela japonesa —dijo cortante, levante una ceja y comencé a hojear la agenda.

—No recuerdo nada de eso… de hecho es imposible que vengas solo por eso. Suelta la boca.

— ¿Recuerdas el video de la fiesta? En… "_New Year's__Eve__day_" —** ¿Cómo no recordar ese día? **Una sonrisa burlona se marco en mi rostro recordando lo que en ese día había pasado. Ese día en la mansión del Conde Knightwalker; hicieron una fiesta celebrando el año nuevo, y Hayato se había pegado la borrachera del siglo; tanto así que fue divertido grabar un video, viendo como se acostaba con media fiesta en una orgia; pero no solo eso, si no que teniendo sexo con mujeres de más de 50 años; y viendo a algunas mujeres ya de 70 años haciéndolo con su miembro en la boca de cada uno, y lo mejor fueron los ancianos que se divirtieron de todo jugando con su trasero; oh si… la mejor fiesta del año.

—Claro que lo recuerdo… la mejor fiesta del año~ cualquiera pagaría por ver ese video.

—Bueno, ese no es el tema; si no que llego a manos de mi hermana —levante una ceja comenzando a acordarme de la hermana de Hayato, asentí automáticamente reconociendo a instante quien era, levante otra ceja por aquello —. Así que me dijo que no iba a vender ese video o en dado caso mostrarlo en televisión si te llevaba a una entrevista con sus alumnos en su escuela, por el día de hoy, inclusive traje tus libros para regalárselo a los mejores estudiantes.

— ¿Y? —le pregunte.

— ¡Que tienes que ir! —me grito, gire a verlo y luego regrese mi vista hacia la carretera.

—Me niego —le conteste de inmediato. Todo pasó en un intervalo de 2 segundos.

— ¿Puedo saber una razón?

—No estoy vestido para una conferencia y sobre todo no soporto a los mocosos chillones, así que me niego.

—Primero, estas bien vestido para una conferencia; no es formal. Y segundo… ¿mocosos? ¡Estas saliendo con un mocoso!

—No es lo mismo, Kyoya es hermoso, maduro y bueno en la cama —escuche que un suspiro salió de sus labios.

— ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de jugar con los sentimientos de las personas? Sabes que si sigues de esta manera alguien va a hacer lo mismo contigo… Tsuna.

—Si me pasa, seguramente es porque lo merezco o en dado caso porque soy idiota; cosa que nunca pasara porque yo utilizo primero mi cerebro y luego mis hormonas. O el otro caso sería enamorarme, cosa que no pasara porque el amor solamente es un sentimiento que utilizan las personas para definir simplemente un gusto de una a otra persona; no es algo químico, es igual que la religión una creencia psicológica.

—Tú escribes historias de amor… —me dijo con una gota de sudor.

—Porque es lo que más se vende, como las de ficción; aparte la mayoría de mis historias terminan trágicas; no es que siempre tengan que terminar con lindas historias de amor.

—Primo Di Vongola escribe historias con finales felices —dice cruzándose de brazos a la altura de su pecho, el chico lo gira a ver y sonríe divertido.

—Primo Di Vongola es un escritor de historias de romance "**_Boy's love_**" no un escritor corriente —digo tranquilo deteniéndome en otro semáforo.

—Tsunayoshi Cavallone, iras a esa conferencia en esa escuela; o ten por seguro de que informare y no solo a la prensa a tu familia que te acostaste con el mejor amigo de tu hermano menor —frente auto en seco, los autos que estaban atrás comenzaron a pitar rápidamente; pero simplemente coloque los cambios de luces quedándome a la esquina del semáforo, Hayato me miro con seguridad; maldita sea , por esa razón ese sujeto me caía tan bien no le importaba hacer lo que fuera para conseguir lo que él quería.

La verdad no me importaba que la gente se enterase de aquello, alguna vez tendría que informar al mundo de que era gay, así que no era algo que me interesaba demasiado, lo que me iba a dar lata era explicarle a mi padre y al resto de curiosos de mi familia los sucesos y explicar no era lo mío. Lo odiaba.

—Por esta vez ganas… —dije por lo bajo gruñendo.

—Puedes gruñir todo lo que quieras, pero sin duda iras —me dijo divertido; para luego cruzar sus brazos, solté un largo suspiro, un suspiro que de mis labios salieron con fastidio.

— ¿Qué preparatoria es?

—La preparatoria principal de Namimori, tengo entendido que los estudiantes le llaman Namichuu —una sonrisa se formo en mis labios, sin duda no iba a ser nada aburrido ir a darle una conferencia a la linda escuela donde mi lindo hermanito y su sexy amigo estudiaban.

Duramos algunos minutos antes de llegar a la preparatoria; entre al estacionamiento como si estuviera en mi propio hotel y me baje con elegancia, los lentes de sol quedaban ajustados a mi cara; cerré el carro con tranquilidad comenzando a caminar dentro de la escuela, una preparatoria.

— ¡Espérame cabeza de espinas!

—Que lento eres… cabeza de pulpo.

**Kyoya View.**

Por cierto… **¿se preguntaran dónde estoy?** ¡Buena pregunta! Me encuentro en estos momentos en la dirección, y de alguna u otra manera… se preguntaran porque… les responderé; en la clase de Lal Mirch nos prohibieron la participación a Mukuro, Bel y a mí; de alguna u otra manera estuvimos de acuerdo a no decir absolutamente nada, mas sin embargo, los imbéciles de los demás estudiantes no pudieron resolver el puto acertijo ¡No lo hicieron! Cosa que subió el nivel de acertijo; diciendo que de alguna manera era más fácil. Pero más sin embargo… **¡Menos lo hicieron!** Para lo único que era Dino bueno era para las matemáticas y de hecho con los números se lo arreglaba incluso mejor que Bel; pero si era lectura era un completo idiota.

Los acertijos que soltó fueron exactamente tres; según el número del acertijo duraba un minuto para poder contestarlo; si no lo hacíamos esa mujer se volvería completamente loca:

1.** ¿Que numero si le quitas la mitad, da cero? **

2.** Se está viendo el proceso de dos hombres acusados de asesinato. El jurado declara culpable al uno e inocente al otro. El juez se dirige al culpable y le dice: "¡Este es el caso más extraño que he visto en mi vida! Aunque su culpabilidad está probada y más que probada, la ley me obliga a ponerle en libertad." ¿Cómo se explica esto?**

3.** Estás frente a una puerta cerrada que conduce a una habitación a oscuras en la cual hay una bombilla, pero dónde estás no puedes ver si está encendida o apagada. Lo que sí hay dónde estás, son cuatro interruptores de los cuales sólo uno enciende la bombilla del otro lado de la habitación. Puedes activar o desactivar los interruptores cuantas veces quieras, pero sólo puedes entrar en la habitación una sola vez. ¿Cómo harás para determinar cuál es el interruptor que enciende la bombilla?**

Era imposible, si esos idiotas lograban adivinar aunque fuera una sola seguramente la maestra pensaría que nosotros tres le hubiéramos dicho, pero como íbamos a abrir la boca o escribir **¡Nuestras manos y bocas estaban siendo atrapadas por cinta ultra y mega pegante!** Un suspiro salió de mis labios al acordarme de aquello y dirigí una mano para sobar lentamente mi rostro, en fin; la hora paso realmente lento todos estaban matándose la cabeza para descifrar todos los acertijos; pero desearía que Lal Mirch se cansara en un momento.

**¿Cuál es el animal dos veces animal? **

Oh, oh fue lo que mi mente pensó en el momento, recordaba que le había hecho la broma a Dino hace algunos meses atrás y lo que me temía… su respuesta.

"**_Usted, Lal Mirch. Es un mono con forma de lagartija_**" Ok, no se pudo evitar aguantar la risa, pero luego llego el castigo y lo que me temía completamente "**_¡Fue la respuesta que me dio Kyoya!_**" si… y sin más preámbulos ese es el motivo por el cual estamos en la dirección en estos momentos; esperando ser castigados por la directora… la loca directora.

Estaba en la sala de espera de la dirección, sentados en uno de los dos muebles de madera que se encontraban dentro; de hecho detrás de nosotros había una ventana alta con una especie de cortinas de madera, delante de nosotros una pequeña mesa de madera con algunas revistas y un cenicero, a su lado una lámpara de mesa en otra pequeña silla, mi vista se dirigió a un par de cuadros donde estaban las promociones desde que la escuela fue formada, delante de los muebles y la mesa se encontraba un archivero donde habían papeles y expedientes de los estudiantes; en una mesa a nuestro lado se encontraba el secretario de la directora; sentado en su silla y haciendo que sabe que cosas, normal no me interesaba.

El secretario de nombre Fuuta, era alto de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color marrones. Bueno a decir verdad ni me interesaba de todo; al parecer era bueno colocando ranking de los estudiantes, usualmente es él, el que nombra a los estudiantes en los exámenes; los cuales Belphegor siempre ocupa el primer lugar, seguido de mi nombre y al final Rokudou; el resto de estudiantes me valen de alguna manera.

—Fuuta, ¿Cuándo nos va a llamar la loca? —pregunto mi amigo rubio, gire lentamente mi rostro hacia otra parte ignorándolos notablemente.

—Bianchi-san —dice Fuuta mirando algunos papeles y mira al rubio con una pequeña sonrisa —. Pronto los va a llamar, pero no se preocupen; está de buen humor; no creo que les dé tanto castigo; de hecho ha estado de acuerdo con la respuesta del acertijo, no sé por qué —**bueno, yo lo he inventado**, pensé divertido para luego girar el rostro sin prestar atención a sus palabras.

El tiempo paso lentamente, completamente tranquilo como si hubiera una serie de cosas estuvieran pasando por mi mente, pero una voz… aquella voz que ansiaba escuchar durante estas semanas resonó en mi cabeza.

— ¡Nii-san! —reacción rápidamente y gire mi rostro para verlo ahí, delante de mis narices, su rostro se notaba realmente maravilloso, y esas gafas de sol lo hacían ver realmente sensual, eran distintas a las que le conocía, seguramente eran nuevas.

Vestía realmente excitante; aquel pantalón de color negro le quedaba completamente ceñido a su cuerpo, resaltando su trasero y sin duda aquellas caderas que provocaban pasar sus manos por ellas, sin duda debajo de ese pantalón la piel que tendría realmente serian suave. Tenía una camisa de color rojo recogida hasta sus codos y un chaleco de color negro, no portaba corbatas pero realmente se veía reluciente.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —pregunto ilusionado mi mejor amigo, mi rostro también se dirigió hacia donde él estaba; alado de un hombre que por cavidad me hizo fruncir el ceño, pero mi vista estaba pendiente a los movimientos de aquella persona.

—Seré su nuevo maestro de literatura —me quede helado y escuche a mi mejor amigo que había comenzado a toser, estaba comiendo chicle hace rato, supuse que se lo había tragado, sonreí divertido y de lo lindo disfrutaba aquello, pero por mi mente comenzó a pasar diversas fotográficas; sería completamente lindo tenerlo todo el día y verlo en la escuela… todos lo verían pero no importaba, yo era su amante y nos pertenecíamos mutuamente. **Yo soy de él y él es totalmente mío**. Mi mente aseguraba —. Es broma —comento luego, una gran aura deprimente cubrió por completo mi cuerpo —, estoy aquí para hacer una conferencia sobre mis libros.

—Así que tu serás el que nos dará la conferencia, pensé que sería el viejo de la biblioteca; ese sujeto si esta viejo —se burlo Dino, yo también asentí estando de acuerdo, pero si el seria la persona que nos daría la conferencia quizás no sería nada malo responder algunas preguntas.

—_Cofcof_ claro _cofcof_ yo no estoy presente —escuche que una voz bastante masculina y gruesa estaba hablando en la parte de atrás, Dino y yo dirigimos la mirada hasta el sujeto que estaba presente, sin duda era bastante guapo y se notaba alto y refinado, no creo que estaría saliendo con Tsunayoshi… no parecía de sus gustos. Note que Tsunayoshi rodaba los ojos y suspiraba, al parecer con frustración.

—Él es Gokudera Hayato, mi asistente, editor y amigo —dijo moviendo su mano como si le restara importancia a las cosas; sin duda ese comportamiento rebelde me encantaba en él —. Ellos son Dino mi hermanito y Kyoya Hibari, su amigo —**y amante**. Pensé, pero note que Hayato me mando una mirada de complicidad, ¿Tsunayoshi le habrá contado sobre mi?

—Un gusto conocerte, Kyoya-kun —dijo el hombre estrechando mi mano y luego se giro hacia donde estaba Dino y estiraba su mano de la misma manera y golpeaba su hombro —. Un placer conocerte, Dino-chan; he oído muchas historias de ti.

—Yo también he escuchado muchas historias de ti, Gokudera-san —dijo mi amigo, levante una ceja por el desconcierto de aquella información, usualmente Dino me contaba absolutamente todo lo que pasaba con su familia.

—No seas tan mentiroso Hayato —hablo mi amado Tsunayoshi, los dos dirigieron una mirada hacia donde estaba él, cuando yo ya lo observaba antes, y sus movimientos al ver que encendía un cigarrillo y lo colocaba en sus labios —. Nunca he hablado con mi hermano de ti, no eres un buen tema de conversación.

— ¡Nii-san! ¿Qué es esa mala educación?

—No te preocupes, Dino-chan. Se perfectamente como es este niño —dice mirando a mi Tsunayoshi que retira sus manos del cigarrillo colocándolo de nuevo en sus labios de una manera sensual —. Por cierto… ¡No puedes fumar aquí! Es un espacio cerrado y una preparatoria.

— ¿Oh enserio? ¿Quién me lo prohíbe? —le reta con una sonrisa de lado.

— ¡Yo te lo prohíbo! —una femenina voz conocida por Dino y por mi nos hizo que la piel se erizara completamente, los dos giramos nuestro rostro al igual que los más grandes, mi piel se erizo y mi frente se tinto de azul; teníamos en frente a la mujer más violeta y peor cocinera del mundo, Bianchi.

**Tsunayoshi View.**

**Yo te lo prohíbo**. Fruncí el ceño, ¿Quién se atrevía a prohibirme algo? Mi rostro se pasmo mirando a una hermosa mujer salir de la oficina con unos papeles en la mano, la mujer era realmente alta, incluso más alta de Hayato, casi del mismo porte que aquel moreno que paso por mi mente en un corto momento, su cabello era de un extraño color rosa, casi parecido al fucsia, y sus ojos eran gatunos como los de un gato de color jade, realmente mas opacos que los de Hayato pero se notaba la diferencia y el parecido de ambos.

Vestía una falda de color negro, más arriba de las rodillas con un lado amarrado con algunas cuerdas, una camisa de color blanca y una corbata, en sus piernas portaba unas botas realmente altas, la mujer era bastante hermosa, y más cuando baje la mirada de su rostro hacia su delantera, no pude evitar pasar mi lengua por mis labios, pero luego me detuve, después de todo esa mujer me llevaba casi 25 años.

—Así que tu eres la famosa Bianchi —fueron las palabras que salieron de mi boca, me levante y camine con paso elegante hacia la mujer, nos observamos luego de unos segundos y ella soltó una carcajada.

—Sawada Tsunayoshi, o debería decir Cavallone Tsunayoshi; que alegría tenerte por aquí, por fin nos podemos conocer —dice la mujer golpeando sus manos en una divertida sinfonía, la mire seriamente y luego suspire.

— ¿Se conocían? —pregunto Hayato, lo gire a ver ya que seguramente me estaba observando a mí y me levante de hombros.

—Cuando te llamaba para ver como estabas, habían ocasiones con las cuales compartíamos distintos temas, así que nos conocemos un poco —dije tranquilo —. Por cierto, Bianchi… te di ese video para que jodieras a Hayato, no para que me jodieras a mí.

— ¡¿Qué?! —el grito de Hayato se escucho en todo el lugar.

—Pero es que no querías venir e intente de todas las formas de convencerte, así que supongo que la única persona capaz de hacer eso es Hayato-chan —dice la mujer con resignación, fruncí el ceño y suspire, por esa razón esos dos hermanos me caían de lo mejor, por sus métodos para hacer las cosas —. Por cierto, la conferencia es a la una.

— ¿Es cierto? —pregunte lanzando un silbido —. Por cierto tengo algo de hambre, si me quedo aquí me voy a morir, así que ¿Por qué no vienen conmigo chicos?, así me muestran el camino —dije mirando a los dos pequeños niños, estos me miraron como si fuera su ángel de la guarda y miraron a la directora de la misma manera.

—Solo por esta vez se salvaran, y porque Tsunayoshi los pidió; no habrá castigo.

— ¡Sí! —grito mi hermano alegre mientras comenzaba a caminar —. Vamos, la cafetería no esta tan lejos.

Levante mi mano en son de despido y los demás comenzaron a caminar detrás de mí, bueno Kyoya caminaba detrás de Hayato y de mi, los dos estábamos concentrados mirando hacia adelante o más bien estaba ignorando las miradas fulminantes de mi mejor amigo; después de todo… **¿el culpable de esto era yo?** Cierto, pero no lo iba a admitir.

—Bien, Kyoya y Tsunayoshi van y apartan una mesa para nosotros; mientras buscamos la comida —no mencione absolutamente nada y me dirigí hacia las mesas del comedor escolar.

Era en un lugar cerrado, bueno no tan cerrado ya que habían ventanas grandes dejando entrar el aire; varias mesas estaban ocupadas por los estudiantes, sus paredes estaban cubiertas con varias decoraciones escolares, como dibujos, nombres y alguna lista de alimentos, las mesas estaban vacías y algunas eran largas, otras eran de seis u ocho sillas mientras que las demás simplemente tenían algunas sillas vacías; camine hasta sentarme en una de seis cruzando mis piernas y dejando que el lugar se llenara con un pequeño aire de tranquilidad, después de todo el cigarrillo estaba en mis labios y el humo salía libremente de mi boca.

Al parecer Kyoya se había quedado con Dino para decirle lo que quería comer, cosa que yo no necesitaba hacer ya que Hayato conocía perfectamente mis gustos, un ligero suspiro salió de mis labios, dejando que mis brazos vagaran desde mis labios hasta mi cigarrillo.

—No deberías fumar tanto —la voz de Kyoya llamo mi atención, quite lentamente el cigarrillo de mis labios y no pude evitar formar una sonrisa divertida en mis labios.

— ¡Vaya! ¡¿Hablas?! Pensé que los ratones te habían comido la boca —le dije divertido.

—Bueno yo… —trataba de decir el pelinegro, una sonrisa divertida se formo en mis labios y apoye mis codos en la mesa, a sabiendas que es mala educación pero que me importaba, no había comida.

—Oye, Kyoya… ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos en el armario del conserje? Sabes lo excitante que sería si algún estudiante nos descubre —le menciono lentamente, notando como sus mejillas se ruborizan, suelto una carcajada y coloco mi mano en la mejilla —. Que inocente eres ~

— ¡No soy inocente! —me dijo un poco alterado sin gritar, asiento de manera que le creo lanzando otra calada con el cigarrillo.

— ¡Kyoya-kun! ~ —Por Dios, y todos los santos que existen en el mundo de los religiosos, ese grito si es fastidioso y molesto. Sin duda algo se había guindado en la parte de atrás de mi pelinegro, trate de enfocar bien y al parecer era un parche o una masa… **¡Oh My God!** Es una persona. Fue lo que pensé al notar bien a aquello que colgaba en la espalda de mi pelinegro. **¿Sera su novio?** **¿Es hombre?** Fue lo que pensé luego de notar bien aquello.

Y bien… **¿Es un hombre o una mujer? ¿Qué opinas tu subconsciente?** Pregunte mentalmente en mi cabeza comenzando a reparar al hombre que estaba detrás pegado como lapa a la espalda de Kyoya, su cabello era… ¿Eh? no tenia cabello más bien solo un molesto flequillo peinado hacia delante de color verde, completamente rebelde. **La moda de Japón esta retorcida**, _ni que lo digas_. Escuche le voz de mi subconsciente, en fin; ese hombre tenía unas gafas oscuras de color rojo, y una… ¿eso era_? Si una bufanda de plumas de color rojo, junto a un uniforme escolar; definitivamente su estilo de la moda es O_. A decir verdad no tengo interés total en ese hombre, lo que quería saber si era hombre o mujer… Sus movimientos, delicados y finos como los de las mujeres pero definitivamente no era una, era alto… _algunas mujeres son altas, como Bianchi_. Supongo que tenía razón, su rostro… era un poco masculino y… ¿asqueroso? _Recuerdas a esa chica que conocimos que practicaba baloncesto_. **¡Entonces descubramos este asunto con su voz!** _Ya grito, y tiene la voz de gay arrepentido._ Es rudo, de eso estaba completamente seguro. _Pero también conocemos chicas rudas, Chrome Dokuro; la manager de Miura Haru;_ _esas dos son rudas. _Entonces la única opción que veo es comprarla con ella, Kyoko. _¿La famosa modelo?_ He llegado a una conclusión.

**Es Hermafrodita. **_¡¿Qué clase de conclusión es esa?! _Bueno, era mi conclusión, no podía hacer nada, ¿cierto?

—Por fin te encuentro, Kyoya-kun~ ¿Vamos a comer a un lugar nosotros dos solos? —su voz sí que era realmente fastidiosa, y notaba como se restregaba mas a la espalda de mi lindo pelinegro, pero al notar como su rostro estaba siendo fruncido y se notaba completamente molesto con el asunto adivine que no quería hacer nada con el hermafrodita, loco.

—Lussuria, suéltame —ordeno, la voz gruesa y demandante que uso pude jurar que me la decía a mí en plena acción; no pude evitar levantar una ceja divertido por sus movimientos —. Primero, ni aunque estuviera loco, no iría nunca contigo a un lugar donde estuviéramos los dos solos —uh, es debió doler un poco, que divertido.

—Moo~ ¡¿Por qué eres tan malo Kyoya-kun?!~

—Segundo, ¿no ves que estoy acompañado? —eh, seguramente estaba hablando de mi, aunque lo deseara mi sonrisa burlona no se iría tan fácilmente de mis labios; de hecho permanecía ahí completamente quieta al notar que la mirada de ese extraño hermafrodita me estaba observando.

— ¿Y este naco quién es? A parte… ni siquiera tiene sentido de la moda —**no sabía que tenía un espejo en la frente.** Pensé divertido al notar las palabras que salían de la boca de aquel sujeto —. ¿Camisa manga larga con un chaleco sin mangas? Y encima sin corbata… naco total, y esos anteojos están pasados de moda; lentes oscuros sin moda, naco total —solté un silbido de sorpresa por sus palabras, pero a decir verdad me estaba divirtiendo como nunca —. A parte… ¿Qué te hechas en el cabello para tenerlo de esa forma? —levante una ceja.

— ¿Tienes otra cosa que decir me aburres? —le mencione divertido moviendo mi mando de arriba hacia abajo, la verdad es que me importaba lo que dijeran en ese sentido —. Por cierto, ¿sin sentido de moda? Que persona normal utilizaría su uniforme para arreglarlo de esa forma, a parte ¿cabello de color verde? Y me dices que no tengo sentido de la moda, ¿lentes oscuro naco total? Estas en un lugar oscuro, con unos lentes que pasaron de moda hace 10 años, ¿y el naco soy yo? —le pregunte levantando una ceja, por supuesto que no podía evitar aguantar la risa en esos momentos pero me estaba divirtiendo ¿Qué mas podía pedir?

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme de esa manera? A mí, a Lussuria-sama.

— ¿Ah? ¿Lussuria-sama? ¿Eres alguna clase de inodoros o algo así? O acaso ¿es que eres un conde o algo por el estilo? Si lo es así me disculpo con usted "**_Count_****_of toilets_**" —le dije divertido cruzando mis dedos sobre la mesa sin quitar la sonrisa burlona de mi rostro, algunos estudiantes que estaban escuchando el teatro se acercaron para ver qué pasaba, eso sí que era divertido. Al parecer ese peliverde estaba que hervía, ya que se había quedado callado y mordido sus labios, que divertido.

— ¡Tu estúpida cabeza de gravedad! ¡Te ordeno que te alejes de Kyoya! —Oh, ¿Qué fue eso? El cigarrillo que estaba en mis labios quedo vagando entre salir o no, mi ceño se frunció y mi cuerpo templo un poco, si… ¿ordenar? Que me ordenen a hacer algo lo detesto, lo odio completamente mi cuerpo se levanto de donde estaba y el cigarrillo cayo completamente al suelo. Mi zapato lo piso y una sonrisa sínica se coloco en mi rostro —. ¿Qué crees que haces?

—Hay dos cosas que me molestan, la primera es que me ordenen hacer cosas y si esa orden viene de alguien que es inferior a mi me molesta mucho mas —comente con arrogancia frunciendo el ceño y tomando la mano de aquel hombre girando por completo este y estrellándolo sobre la mesa de un fuerte golpe, la mayoría de los estudiantes cerraron sus ojos pero yo disfrute absolutamente todo, su rostro de miedo y su cuerpo temblando —, la otra cosa que me molesta no la has hecho aun, así que me ahorrare en decírtelo, pero si quiero advertirte algo. Yo me acerco a Kyoya cuando me dé la gana y como me dé la gana ¿entendido? Ni tú ni nadie me lo va a prohibir, por ende… —me acerque lo suficiente a su oído para susurrarle algo —. Pero quiero advertirte algo mocoso, tengo el poder suficiente y el dinero suficiente para hacerte la vida imposible, conozco a mucha gente que puede hacerte desaparecer de la faz de la tierra con solamente tronar los dedos; así que mantente alejado de mí, ¿entiendes? —el chico asintió rápidamente, estaba temblando y pude notar como estaba llorando debajo de mi cuerpo, su rostro se pego mucho más en la frente y escuche un débilmente "**_si_**" amplié una sonrisa de lado y me levante un poco —. Buen chico.

— ¡Por Dios! ¡Y todos los santos! ¡Suelta a ese niño, Tsunayoshi! —chasquee la lengua, se había arruinado la diversión.

**Kyoya View.**

No pude evitar mirar a Tsunayoshi de reojo cuando caminaba detrás de él, realmente era maravilloso tenerlo en esos momentos delante de mi cuerpo, al escuchar la voz de el peliplateado amplié una sonrisa y le dije a Dino lo que quería almorzar él día de hoy, camine detrás del castaño, cosa que me sorprendió porque no estaba con nosotros luego de decirle el menú a Dino, suspire y corrí hasta donde él estaba, sentado cómodamente en una mesa.

—No deberías fumar tanto—fue lo único que salió de mis labios, no sabía el motivo por lo que había dicho aquello, pero era la única manera que vi de comenzar una conversación con él, cuando todo es completamente callado viniendo de su parte.

— ¡Vaya! ¡¿Hablas?!, pensé que el ratón te había comido la lengua —me sonroje con su comentario, pero no pude evitar mirarlo, se veía tan divertido y entretenido en lo que estaba haciendo; su voz ronca, su cabello desordenado y sin duda la diversión con la que decía las cosas.

—Bueno yo… —trate de decir, pero la verdad las palabras no salían de mi boca

—Oye, Kyoya… ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos en el armario del conserje? Sabes lo excitante que sería si algún estudiante nos descubre —escuche lo que dijo y jure que hasta humo salió de mis orejas, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y mi mente comenzó a nublarse la verdad es que sentía demasiadas cosas en esos momentos, mi cuerpo no se movió, no pude contestar a lo que me había propuesto —. Que inocente eres ~

— ¡No soy inocente! —le dije alterado sin gritar, escuche su pequeña risa y no pude evitar sonrojarme mas mientras bajaba mi cabeza —. Yo… tu me…

— ¡Kyoya-kun!~ —aquel grito histérico no me dejo siquiera terminar de decir lo que iba a decirle a Tsunayoshi, hubiera jurado que ni siquiera me había escuchado rodee los ojos fastidiado y sentí un peso extra en mi espalda, aquel fastidioso peso que me estaba volviendo realmente loco, gire de reojo notando como Lussuria estaba ahí.

Nos pusimos a discutir, bueno más bien le trataba de aclarar que estaba ocupado y que no me iría con él a ninguna parte de la cual me invitara estaba loco, le mencione que estaba acompañado quizás algo que no debí hacer ya que comenzó a insultar a Tsunayoshi, cuando iba a intervenir en su discusión Tsunayoshi comenzó a contestarle pero la verdad fueron simplemente burlas mas grandes hacia Lussuria, cosa que me causo gracia ya que él se estaba divirtiendo, pero me enoje; me enoje de sobremanera pero antes de que dijera algo Tsunayoshi se levanto, me quede observando absolutamente todo; y antes de que me diera cuenta la cabeza de Lussuria estaba en la mesa estrellada y estábamos dentro de un circulo de estudiantes.

"**Yo me acerco a Kyoya cuando me dé la gana y como me dé la gana ¿entendido? Ni tú ni nadie me lo va a prohibir**"

Algo con esas palabras me hicieron sonreír, no dejaban de salir de mi cabeza, de hecho aquello estaba realmente dentro de mi cuerpo, pero luego no escuche mas nada pero al notar la tensión de Lussuria note que Tsunayoshi le había dicho algo realmente malo porque para que el actuara de esa forma era completamente extraña.

— ¡Por Dios! ¡Y todos los santos! ¡Suelta a ese niño, Tsunayoshi! —escuche la voz de Gokudera, ¿era su nombre no? Para girar lentamente hasta donde estaba llegando con las bandejas en la mano, Tsunayoshi lo miro durante un largo momento, un momento en el cual las personas alrededor comenzaban a murmurar y lo soltó lentamente; cuando Lussuria se levanto debajo de sus ojos estaban algunas lagrimas acumuladas, me sorprendió y sobre todo me pregunta **¿Qué le dijo Tsunayoshi, para hacerlo llorar?**

— ¿No has cambiado la costumbre esa, eh Nii-san? —pregunto Dino, lo gire a ver tomando mi bandeja y sentándome alado de Dino quedando entre él y Tsunayoshi, Hayato se sentó al otro lado de Tsunayoshi colocando su bandeja delante de su nariz.

— ¿No me digas que en la secundaria también era así? —pregunto Hayato divertido —. Pensé que eras solo así en la preparatoria.

—Sí, cada vez que alguien le molestaba le pasaba por encima o seguía las bromas detallando las malas cosas que tenían las otras personas, pero cuando le ordenaban a hacer algo, se ponía como un felino y golpeaba a todos —decía divertido Dino, una sonrisa se poso en mis labios, cada vez mas me gustaba más.

— ¿Estudiaron en la misma preparatoria? —pregunte, la verdad es que tenia curiosidad y aquella pregunta había salido de flote de mis labios.

—Oh no, yo era su maestro de Literatura —los ojos de Dino y los míos se salieron de orbita.

— ¡¿En serio Hayato-san?! Pensé que tenía la misma edad que mi hermano.

—Oh no, tengo 28 años —dijo Hayato sonriendo, Tsunayoshi estaba ignorando al resto del mundo mientras disfrutaba completamente la hamburguesa con doble queso que le había traído Gokudera, de hecho se veía bastante tierno devorándola.

—Es un viejo verde, no te acerques tanto a él —le advirtió Tsunayoshi a su hermano, Hayato le dedico una mirada fulminante y Tsunayoshi sonrió burlón a aquella mirada siguiendo con su hamburguesa.

—Por cierto, ¿Por qué no te quitas los lentes negros?

—Bueno, si se forma un alboroto será tu culpa; tu liaras con todos los mocosos hormonales —dijo tranquilamente, me quede observando a los dos con una pequeña risa entre los dientes al ver que Tsunayoshi se quitaba sus anteojos oscuros y los colocaba en el borde de su camisa, se dedico a seguir comiendo con sus ojos cerrados, sin duda era completamente hermoso.

—Dis…disculpa… ¿Tu eres Tsunayoshi Sawada? —la voz de alguien llamo mi atención, al levantar mi rostro y notar que estaba a un lado de mi cuerpo se encontraba aquella persona; gire a ver de reojo a Dino que dejo de comer su comida, a dedicarse a mirar como bobo enamorado a aquella persona que estaba alado de su hermano.

**Enma Kozato**; el chico de la clase contraria, y el cual Dino Cavallone, mi mejor amigo estaba enamorado desde que comenzamos la preparatoria y sin duda Enma estaba enamorado de Dino.

**Tsunayoshi View.**

—Dis…disculpa… ¿Tu eres Tsunayoshi Sawada? —Oh genial lo que faltaba un fastidioso Fan, gire mi rostro hasta toparme con el ajeno y fingir sorpresa por aquello.

—Eso dice mi registro de ciudadano —le conteste, mientras tomaba mi vaso de gaseosa y comenzaba a beberlo, solo miraba los ojos ajenos que eran de una extraña forma y estos eran de color realmente rojos, y su cabello de igual forma; de hecho tenía varias gasas en el rostro y se notaba realmente nervioso.

— ¡Lo sabia! Eres Tsunayoshi Sawada, soy realmente un fan tuyo; he leído todos tus libros; pero sobre todo me gusto tu primera historia, pero a decir verdad los demás comenzaran a transmitir ideas realmente hermosas de lo que son las emociones —oh genial, un chico que adora el romance, coloque una mano en mi mejilla escuchando el mismo rollo de todos los fan, ¿es que se ponen de acuerdo? —… Etto… ¿Puedo tener un autógrafo tuyo? —me pregunto.

—Lo siento, no doy autógrafos —le conteste cortante mordiendo mi hamburguesa girando mi rostro para ignorarlo.

—Enma-kun… —levante mi vista y observe a mi hermano que me estaba mirando con desaprobación, Oh genial este mocoso es el amor de mi hermanito; suspire y volví a tomar un poco de gaseosa, lo que se hace por la familia.

—Pero que va, ¡Estaba bromeando! —Le dije colocando mí mas fingida sonrisa en mis labios mientras le quitaba el libro que tenía en las manos y lo abría —. ¿Tienes una pluma?

—Si —dijo entregándome una, comencé a escribir mi firma para luego comenzar a escribir la dedicatoria que le dejaba a todos los Fan, para luego girar lentamente mi rostro hacia donde estaba él.

— ¿Para quién es? —le pregunte levantando una ceja.

—Enma, Kozato Enma —dijo ampliando una sonrisa, era bastante bonito para ser verdad; pensé que a mi hermano le gustaban las mujeres pero al parecer le gustan los hombres, supongo que es de familia; escribí su nombre y sonreí tranquilamente devolviendo el libro y la pluma.

—Entonces Enma, ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros? Y conversamos un poco —le comente señalando la silla alado de Hayato, este por conocerme perfectamente ni siquiera se asombro por la forma en que trataba al pelirrojo, a diferencia de mi hermano que me miraba con el ceño fruncido y la sorpresa en los ojos de Kyoya me hicieron carcajearme por dentro, por dios que buen actor soy; solo soy amable con los que me convienen.

Bueno el chico era bastante lindo; y parecía sobre todas las cosas delicado. Su cabello era alborotado de color rojo y sus ojos tenían una extraña pupila y era de color carmesí, se notaba totalmente dulce, la chaqueta la tenia completamente cerrada donde no le permitía ver su camisa, y su pantalón bien arreglado, al notar cómo le dedicaba una mirada a mi hermano note de inmediato que el también estaba enamorado de él, pero bueno… "**Entre gustos no hay disgustos**" pensé divertido.

—Etto… siempre le quise preguntar algo ¿Por qué todas sus historias terminan trágicas? Me pregunto… bueno…

—Es fácil, primero yo soy un escritor de novelas rosas y ficticias; pero la mayoría de escritores siempre hacen que las historias terminen en finales felices, la primera historia que hice fue con un final trágico, tenía un final alterno a la que has leído que fue mi **_debut_**, pero mi profesor de literatura me dijo que le cambiara el final por uno feliz, que si me iba a convertir en escritor tenía que escribir de todas las formas posibles; si no me iba a rebajar la nota de la materia —comente mirando con el ceño fruncido a Hayato que comía tranquilamente su hamburguesa —. Total, lo publicamos y a los de la editorial les encanto; pero luego lance mi segundo libro con un final trágico que fue lo que trajo una vuelta al mundo de las novelas rosas a otro nivel, les encanto tanto que me dejaron escribir como a mí más me gusta, y me gusta escribir historias trágicas.

—Oh ya veo —contesto el chico de cabellos rojos, al terminar de comer mi hamburguesa me levante de la mesa y tome mi gaseosa.

—Se acabaron las preguntas, me tengo que ir —me levante y salí de la cafetería seguido de Hayato.


End file.
